WILD ONES
by naner-baner567
Summary: Percy's sister Thalia and Annabeth's brother Luke are married. Which makes Percy and Annabeth in laws and he annoys the crap out of her. High school drama ensues-rumors, gossip, secrets. Everybody's hiding something and once it all gets out-it might as well be the changing point for everything.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Percy's sister Thalia and Annabeth's brother Luke are married. Which makes Percy and Annabeth in laws and he annoys the crap out of her. High school drama ensues-rumors, gossip, secrets. Everybody's hiding something and once it all gets out-it might as well be the changing point for everything.**

 ** _Whose the wildest of them all?_**

* * *

 **PRO**

My lungs were burning like a wildfire.

But I kept running.  
And running.  
And running.

My sobbing was background noise to the rapid beating, thudding of my heart.

I stumbled on something on the cement and skidded across the gravel. I didn't register any pain though I saw the blood on my jeans and elbows. I scrambled and turned on my back, air whipping through my lungs.

Headlights shined on me. A silhouette of a guy got out and came out into the fog of the night. He was a shadow and there was terror shooting through my very veins.

He stepped towards me

and I waited for him to take me.

And then he stepped into view.

The lights flashing on his face.

My eyes widened.  
Horror wouldn't be able to describe how much I was feeling at that moment.

He came onto me and all I saw was blackness...

 _FIVE MONTHS EARLIER…_

 **1A**

I eyed Silena in the driver's seat of the convertible an amused smirk on my face at the song she was blaring on the radio. Mr. Vicks, our lovely principle, wasn't going to happy if he ever came out of that hole of an office he always cooped himself in and saw Silena blaring the music loud enough to resonate all the way to the hallways— _and_ while fixing up her mascara.

As for me, I was happily situated on the hood of her car, waiting for her. Sean Brady was flirting with me, trying hard to get my full attention. Taylor Swift was playing loudly and I turned to the natural real life barbie still sitting in the car and gave her one of those looks that told her to get off her ass and help me.

She laughed and got out finally. The bell was going to ring soon for first period.

Silena hooked her arm with me then turned to Sean, "Go play with your status somewhere else, Sean."

He shook his head then let out a sigh, "Call me, Annabeth." He smiled, leaving while pulling his backpack over one shoulder.

"When is he ever going to learn?" Silena said with a sigh, while leading me over to the halls.

"What are you talking about? Sean's cute."

She gave me an exasperated look, "Come on, Annie, I know you can do _so_ much better than that. I mean seriously, after Will, I'm surprised Sean's even trying."

I shook my head with a smile on my face, "I'll see you at lunch, Sil."

"Alright, see you later," Giving me a stellar smile, she pecked me on the cheek before leaving to her own class.

I shouldered my own bag and went over to my locker.

Logan Fields came up to me then before I even got a chance to open it. His arm was set possessively above my locker, while I worked the knob lock.

He was flirting while I was trying to unlock

and it wasn't a good combination for me.

"So, I was wondering, I'm planning this pool party next Saturday. You think you'd be up for it?"

Logan Fields wasn't a jock or anything. He was a geek, but not the kind you think are all wimpy and wear glasses. Logan was pretty hot and popular because of his grades.

But he was just another guy who was desperate to get a girl.

"Sure, I'm down."

"Great" He said with a huge grin, "I'll see you later then, Annabeth."

"Alright." I went back to unlocking my locker. I stuffed things I didn't need in it, then slam locked the door.

I then made my way over to Calculus. Mr. Locke looked at me pointedly at the fact that I was a few seconds after the bell. _Goodness, chill old man,_ I said in the look I gave him. It was the first day of senior year and I was already getting targeted by the teachers.

Scanning the room, I let out an inward groan. The only seat left was right next to — _him._

Reeling in my disgust, I slid through the rows and slumped in the seat a bit more loudly than I had planned. After being given another warning glare from old man Locke, I picked out my books from my bag.

He snickered to my left.

I turned to glare at him.

He had the window seat. I mean of course he did. Always the one to check out all the cute girls hanging around outside. He turned to look back, with the same infuriating arrogant smirk on his pretty jerk face.

"Woke up too early in the morning, babe? Those dark circles look pretty gnarly."

I bit my lower lip, trying to keep from dragging his head through the wall.

In case you were wondering who the guy was sitting next to me—

It was Percy Jackass,

sorry-

Jackson.

Percy was what you would call a playboy douchebag. He however was the _ULTIMATE_ playboy douchebag. Of course, he was admired too by everyone with female parts, but God did he get on my nerves.

He broke Silena's heart once and he's been on my bad list ever since. But, it wasn't even then that the strong disliking started. It was before that when his sister married _my_ brother.

Yeah, did I mention— we're also in-laws. Isn't that just great?

I know, poor me. I have to put up with him every family gathering we have, which isn't very frequent, but still.

".. And if you're having trouble finding a partner, you won't have to. The person sitting next to you is your assigned partner. Now, I will give assignments out at the end of class so be sure to—"

"What?" I said out loud, not sure if I heard Locke correctly.

He stopped talking and looked over at me, "Is there a problem, Ms. Chase?"

"Percy's my partner?!"

Locke looked a bit exasperated to be interrupted, "Yes, if you have a problem with this arrangement, Ms. Chase, come see me after class. As I was saying.."

I tuned out, knowing the guy to my left was grinning his stupid face off.

Oh what I'd do to just get one punch in.

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "It's the universe telling you that you can't stay away."

Here's the thing with Percy. He's a huge playboy and has the big name for it, though a lot of girls don't seem to care anyway. But to me, he seems to want to always annoy the shit out of me with his stupid lady banter.

It never works, trust me.

The bell rang.

I simply turned to him and gave him a glare. His face was inches away from mine and I held my ground, glaring hard.

He was the first to lean back and smile, "See you at the dinner tonight, Annababe." From the look on my face, he smirked, "Don't tell me you forgot? Thalia was so excited for you to come over."

"No, I didn't forget." I said, lying, "Tell her I'll be there earlier. And stop calling me that, it's disgusting." I said, swiping up my backpack and shouldering it before standing up and making my way out of the classroom.

I could almost hear him smiling that infurious grin after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2A**

* * *

Picking at my salad, I partially listened to what Silena was telling everybody at our table. It was probably the usual banter about how Jason Ferguson had scored another one of the cheerleader girls in the janitor's closet.

I was zoning out, thinking about what I would wear to the dinner. I was definitely excited to see Thalia again too. I don't know where the genes got all wrong with Percy, but Thalia was the best sister in law I could ever have.

Someone called my name.

I looked up then noticed a guy was standing right next to where I was sitting.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?"

It was Will. We broke up a few weeks ago actually, for reasons that included betrayal on his part. But I was completely over it now. At least I thought I was. I don't know why he was asking to talk to me, but I didn't see any reason I wouldn't so I nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria-but not without seeing Silena give me the raised brow.

Once outside, he surprised me by bringing me into a fierce hug.

"Uh, Will?"

"Please, just, get back with me, Annabeth. I can't take this anymore."

Okay, so just to be clear,

Will Solace was the complete opposite of those guys who I categorized with Percy. He had blonde hair a shade darker than mine and was a sweet, nice guy and also the star player for the Goode High football team. Big surprise.

Everything a girl could ask for and yet he cheated on me while drunk at some party so I guess I had a reason to _not_ want him back. I mean, didn't I? I know, a lot of girls would give in seeing those blue eyes staring so deeply back at you, but—

"Will, stop."

He took a hold of my hands and gripped them tightly in his, "Please, I made a mistake. You know I did, Annie. Please, just, give me one more chance. I swear I'll make everything up to you. You know you mean a whole bunch to me and I can't imagine going about school drama without you by my side."

"Will, _you're_ the one who made the drama."

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees?" He got on his knees as if to propose, "Because I'll do that for you. I'll do anything, just say the word."

"No, stop. Get up, Will."

At that moment, Percy came out of the cafeteria doors and smirked seeing the spectacle that was Will on his knees in front of me. I let out a huff, seeing him. With one glare, he raised his hands in surrender and walked the other direction—laughter playing on his lips.

Will got up then did that blue stare again.

"Please, Annabeth. I can't ask that enough."

Why was I so weak to his staring?  
Will was a good boyfriend-all a girl could ask for really.  
Good looks.  
Good personality.  
Good laugh.

I let out a soft breath then looked up at him, "Okay."

His face lit up, a handsome grin spreading up on his lips, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I admit, I missed you too—more than I would like to admit."

He seemed to take a breath of relief—then immediately grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips against mine.

I could practically hear what Silena was going to say to me when she heard about me getting back together with Will.

I _did_ think I could stay single throughout Senior year.

Was I a desperate little high school girl?

Maybe.

Though I couldn't really care any more at the moment.

I ran my fingers through his hair and let the golden boy kiss me with his familiar lips.

 **A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put a note on the first chapter. I know I do a lot of Percabeth, but I think everyone is okay with it so-COOL. And also, this is different, since they're in high school. I don't think I've done that before.  
This is going to be like a mystery slash thriller slash drama slash romance sort of story so if you don't like mystery there is going to be romance. ****A lot of it probably, though nothing explicit, only implied.**

 **MKAY, I think that's it. Hopefully if you just finished my last story, More Than Anything, you are here now-YAY WELCOME TO THIS NEW STORY. If not, YAY WELCOME TO THIS STORY anyway.**

 **It's going to be fun. I'm excited.**

 **BYE FOR NOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**3P**

There were things that were boring in life like studying and school. And then there were the truly amusing things—like bothering Annabeth. I just loved annoying her. That furrowed brow scrunched nose face was so fun to see.

Nobody was more fun to annoy than Annabeth.

If I were to be honest, there is a very very huge chance that I would have used my social graces to go after her if we weren't already tied lawfully in the familial department. Since I've hooked up with the whole female population at school already, there was only her—literally. But, I have way too much fun bothering her to ruin it by getting into her pants.

Though… that idea is something that I keep hidden away in the back of my mind.

So, although she was already off limits being my lawful family and all, in my head, I've made her into something forbidden almost—and it made things all the more exciting, probably dangerous too.

The door bell rang.

"Percy could you go get that—it's probably Annabeth."

I went over to the front door and opened it. I grinned the smug grin I always had for her, "Well, aren't you looking fine today." I leaned my arm against the door frame, looking down to her a few inches shorter than I.

She simply rolled her eyes, walking past me, bringing in a rush of lemony sweetness that was her perfume. All girls smelled nice, but some were more subtle like Annabeth about their perfume than others.

Maybe it was just the scent of her shampoo—who knew.

But it was a fragrance I always associated with her.

I heard Thalia yelp in her joy seeing Annabeth before I even left from the front door again. Annabeth went over to the living room couches and kissed Luke on the cheek before going to help Thalia in the kitchen. I went over and sat with Luke who was watching football.

"How are we doing?" I asked.

"We're tied. We just need more gain on them." Luke said excitedly watching. He had popcorn in his lap.

This was Annabeth's older brother and it was no surprise they were siblings.

The resemblance was uncanny.

Same wavy blonde hair. Same easygoing presence. Same quirk of the brow when they were confused or weirded out about something.

Luke was all charisma, toned muscle and hearty laughter.

He was the golden boy of the school before Annabeth's on and off boyfriend, Will Solace, took his place after Luke graduated. Were they together again? I _did_ see him begging her to take him back in the hallways…

That dickhead…

"Dinner's ready" Thalia called over to us, interrupting my thoughts.

Luke clasped me on the back before getting up and moving to the dining table, "Honey, we'll take our dishes over to the couches. Football's playing and I don't want to miss it."

I watched Luke encircle Thalia in a hug, giving my sister puppy eyes that would give him anything he wanted. Thalia's frown turned upside down pretty quickly, "..Fine." She said, earning a kiss from Luke.

And now I wanted to hurl.

I looked over to where Annabeth was reaching up for the glasses in the cupboard. She turned with the glasses full and made a weird face at the couple, "And there goes my appetite." She said.

I chuckled at that, making Luke pull away and pick up his dish from the kitchen counter, "Come on, Percy. Let's go football."

Taking my own plate, I went over to follow him.  
But not without giving Annabeth one last grin of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**4A**

"So what's the big gossip nowadays?" Thalia asked folding her hands under her chin, turning her sky blue eyes on me.

I finished chewing then answered her with as much nonchalance I could muster,  
"Um, nothing much really. At least none that I know of."

"Probably cuz you're in them." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, probably." I said with a tight smile.

"Any drama with boys I need to know about?"

"Well, I'm dating Will again."

Her eyes widened a bit, then she gave me a lovable smirk, "Again?"

"Yeah, I-well," I picked at my food with my fork, "-it worked out that way."

Thalia smiled, "Yeah, you're definitely in the rumors."

I laughed at that, "Where'd you learn to cook so well? Chicken potpie is amazing."

"Oh, you know, internet has a lot of things I can learn from. We should do like cooking dates, do you think you'd up for that? I think it'd be fun." She looked thoughtfully over to her kitchen.

"I only like making breakfast you know that."

She gave a nod as if to say how weird I was, "Right." She reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand, "Well, if you're ever up for it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, Martha Stewart."

She laughed then looked over to where the guys were sitting. Luke was laughing at something Percy was saying.

"Is Percy still being annoying? Cuz, I can give him a punch for you." She probably would if I asked her to. How great of a sister was she? The best.

"Oh trust me, I've been meaning to."

She grinned, light blue eyes sparkling, "Look, I know he can be a bit of a jerk face, but my brother really isn't that bad once you get to _really_ know him."

"Right."

"At least some of the time. Which equates to really little."

I laughed, then returned to my potpie— eyes involuntarily moving over to the living room once more before moving back to the dinner table.

 **A/N:  
I know this is like only one scene and it's hella short. So, I'm uploading another chapter. I know right?  
Two chaps in one day-** ** _crazy_** **.**

 **Now, you know I love all the lovely reviews I get. THANK YOU FOR ALL THEM. Seriously, I don't think I would ever finish a story if it wasn't for the encouragement and love I get from YOU GUYS!**

 **Anyways, click on the next chap if you haven't already done so~~**

 **Bye for nOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**5P**

I leaned against the lockers, hand around the handle of my backpack—eyes watching the girls walking by me, giving me doe eyes. The last bell for the day was going to ring soon.  
Classes were boring as usual.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was being unruly this morning. And you should know that my hair was my everything.

I was nothing without my hair.

And now I sounded like a girl, but really— I could be the next Harry Styles with this hair, although it was a lot shorter than his.

I could seriously make a mountain with my hair if I wanted to.

My thoughts on my hair were interrupted by the bell sounding.  
I checked the time on my phone.

Pushing off the lockers, I made my way down the hall to the library.

The librarian looked at me weirdly when I walked through the doors. She knew I didn't come here often. I smiled back then looked around.

She was sitting near the windows-a seat I would have picked myself. I smiled without knowing it then walked over to her.

I then took a seat right in front of her and set my backpack on the floor, "What's up babe?"

She looked up from the textbook in front of her, then took in a deep breath, "Let's just get this project over with."

I smirked then set my notebook in front of me, "As you wish,"

I watched her from where I was seated in front of her. Her eyes looking down at the pages of her work, "Alright, so Hemingway is different from Faulkner for a lot of different reasons obviously…"

And I was becoming way too distracted for a lot of different reasons obviously.  
Annabeth could be so mysterious, I realized. There was really only very little I really knew about her.

Not that I really knew any of the other girls around here other than the taste of their lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" Her voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up to stare into her silver eyes.

She gave me an exasperated annoyed look. Silver eyes and everything.

I smiled, "Sorry. Just repeat what you just said."

"Let's emulate Hemingway. Then we don't have to write as much, you get me?"

"Yeah, definitely." I said with much exaggeration. I smiled seeing her bite her lips to keep from showing any sort of joy. Either that or she was just really annoyed by every single word that came out of my mouth.

Probably the latter.

"So, I go over to your house tomorrow? After school?"

She nodded then eyed me, "No funny business when coming over—like bringing over a clan of people like you did last time. My mom's not going to be here."

"Pfft, Funny business, never." I said with a wave of my hand.

She gave me an all knowing sneer, "No parties, no sluts, no beer, no nothing."

He crossed his arms, "If you're going to be so paranoid, we can always just go study at that random picnic table in the forest next to your backyard. None of my friends would want to fool around there."

"That's actually not a bad idea," She eyed me again, "Fine, let's meet there."

"See you then." I said in my flirting voice, swinging my backpack over my right shoulder then leaving her sitting there with her face in another book.

Geez.

If she wasn't so popular, she would definitely fit in with all the geeks around here, seriously.

I shook my head, smiling.  
She's probably the first girl to be immune to my flirting voice.

Turning the corner to the locker rooms, I put on my game face.  
Well, time to go to the swim meet and pummel everyone in the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

**6A**

While Ms. Brannon was writing on the board, Will scooted closer to my desk and pressed his lips against the side of my head, probably trying to take in my floral shampoo scent in the process. I know boys do this, since they always intake a deep breath thinking us girls are completely oblivious to their weird, but charming fetish of smelling us. Anyways, me and Will were in the back row so nobody could see us that well.

I smiled back at him before returning to my notes, flipping my pen between my fingers.

"You look good today. _Really_ good." He whispered in my ear.

Of course I did.  
I know I looked like a ten today since I did my nails yesterday and blowdried my hair instead of just letting it dry itself- in turn giving me luscious beach-messy golden locks. But, of course like everybody, I pretended like I woke up like this in front of Will and bit my lower lip, trying to hold back any stupid sounding giggles that were bound to come from my mouth.

"I _feel_ really good right now."

He chuckled under his breath.

"Mr. Solace, was there something you wanted to share to the class that was so funny about government lobbying?" Ms. Brannon asked up front, hand pausing in the air.

"Uh, no. I didn't. Nothing was funny, ma'am." He said, sounding very Will.

I couldn't help a smile wider as Will went back to doing things to the side of my neck and ear. Then, I caught a pair of green eyes looking over at me from across the room. With his stupid perfectly tousled hair that he loved so much, his head was tilted to the side-chin resting on palm. And the smug look he was giving me made me narrow my eyes at him. That hair was probably blow dried too. It had to be.

I gave him a look s if to say, _I know all your secrets jackass_.

The bell rang and the competition of who could get out of the classroom the fastest started. Will followed after me to my locker and I turned to smile up at him, arm clutching the books to my chest.

"Do you have practice, soon?" I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Coach can wait a bit." He said lowly, with that half lidded gaze that told me exactly what he wanted to do.

Will leaned closer and my smile became wider as he pressed kisses against my lips in front of my locker.

"You don't know how much I missed this." he whispered against my lips.

"Mhm. Me too." I said against his lips.

He grinned then swung his duffel over his well formed shoulder, "Call me later?" he gave me another kiss.

"Yeah."

He smiled, eyes glinting with mischievous charming delight like it always did, then left me to put my things in my locker.

After closing my locker I made my way down the hall, getting stopped by some friends along the way before finally making it to the parking lot. I walked down to where my Lexus was parked when I heard the darned voice call for me.

"Annabeth, hey!"

I turned and saw him catching up to me by my car door.

"We're meeting at the picnic table you know." I said to him.

"Yeah, I know. I just need a ride. And before you get angry, Thalia had to take my car since Luke was using theirs to go to work because their other car broke—"

"Okay" I said interrupting him, "Get in."

He grinned then went over.

I slid into the driver's seat, "If you're shitting me then I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled to himself, "Okay, babe."

I groaned. This was going to be a great ride home.

I pulled back the gear then started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Nice car. Hey, ever think about lending me some of your trust fund money, princess?"

I flipped him off with my right hand, never looking away from the road. Contrary to popular opinion, I didn't even have a trust fund, but the gesture I gave him was enough of an answer for Percy.

"Goodness, okay okay. I get it, Annababe doesn't want to talk." He said, giving me a smirk. He rested his elbow against the window sill. He pushed down the window as far down as possible, making the wind blow my hair everywhere.

"I'm really damn close to punching your face in until no other girl will want to date you ever again." I said with my teeth gritted.

He laughed, "Alright, I'm sorry." He rolled the windows up again, " What's on the radio?"

"Don't you dare touch anything?" I growled at him.

He lifted his hands in defense, "Okay Taylor Swift, I got it." Percy switched on the music on his phone.

It indeed was Taylor Swift.

I gave a mocking laugh, "You actually have Taylor Swift on there? Wow.."

"What? My girl TayTay has really good songs." He said in a mock girl voice.

I rolled my eyes, but a smile was on my lips, "Never do that voice again."

"Why not? Hi, I'm Annabeth. I hate getting my hair ruined but I love getting my lips sucked on by my beautiful Will. Mwahmwahmwah!"

I was closing my hand over his mouth and pushing him away right when he started making kissing noises. He laughed, trying to avoid my swatting. It was a miracle, I wasn't stopped for a ticket or anything.

We were close to getting home. He caught a hold of my wrist, "Come on, Annabeth. It's funny. Laugh."

"Ha. Ha." I said flatly before pulling into the driveway. I killed the engine then realized he was still holding my arm. I gave him a glare and he let go, smiling.

"Thanks for the ride, babe." He picked up his backpack then made his way over to my front door.

I locked my car then went over to where he was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking and acting the part of the aloof playboy he was.

"Where's your maid?" he asked, sounding partly bored already.

"She has the day off, I guess." I lifted my hand to punch in the passcode, when I saw Percy looking. I raised my brow at him, "Uh, do you mind?."

He smirked then looked away, shaking his head.

I unlocked the door then walked in, dropping my bag on the couches in the living room to my right. Our house was pretty spacious. The natural sunlight came in from the backyard windows and the skylights in the ceiling, filling the house with warm sunshine.

Turning around to him, I said, "I'm going up to change and then we'll go."

"Yeah," He nodded, then went over to the fridge, probably to help himself to a coke, "Sure you don't need my help changing?"

I immediately threw a pillow his way at that comment, which he caught, before making my way upstairs. After changing into a comfortable pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, I went back downstairs. Percy was sitting on the couches watching some reality show. He turned his head and quirked his brow at my clothing-or lack thereof.

"What? It's hot outside."

"I didn't say anything." He said, then went out the front door before me. I picked a hoodie from the coat hanger and letting out a exasperated breath I went out to follow him.

We hiked for about thirty minutes, enjoying the nature of the woods that was my backyard.

He wasn't saying anything, so I didn't think I had to either. We were family (sort of) so silence was pretty comfortable—actually it was a gift from God. Silence from him was forgiving.

But then a few seconds after I thought that, he had to ruin it all, "Why did you take him back?"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned, hands clutching the lapels of his backpack as he walked backwards in front of me, "You know what and who I'm talking about?" His face was strangely serious.

"Who—Will?" I gave him a confused furrow of my brow, lips pursed, "Why do you care?"

He let out a deep sigh, "Just answer my question, Annabeth."

"Do I need any other reason than I just want to date him?"

"Do you even know him at all?"

I grabbed at his forearm, stopping him, "What is this even about?"

"Are we ever going to stop asking questions back to each other?"

We finally came to the picnic table so I didn't answer him and I went over to sit on the wood bench seat, setting my books in front of me.

He did the same in front of me, a slow rising smirk showing up on his lips. It seemed he was back to his normal self. I had no idea why he was acting so serious before but who really knew with Percy.

"Why do you like this place so much? I bet it's really creepy at night."

"Just focus on Hemingway, will you?" I flipped openly notebook, using my right thumb to massage my temple.

"Fine." He said, picking up his pencil in what seemed like forever.

I looked up at him then shook my head then looked back at my work. We worked on the project for a little while longer. Being pretty productive, we got a good chunk of the assignment over with.

He suddenly shot his head up after writing the last sentence to the essay, "Did you hear that?"

I listened a bit then looked at him weird, "I don't hear anything Percy."

"Just, wait."

I looked at him annoyed but stayed quiet for a bit longer. There was a sort of sound, but it was pretty familiar to me.

I gave him a smirk, "Ever heard a baby fox cry?"

"Of course, I have. This is different."

I rolled my eyes, but he was suddenly on his feet. He came over to where I was sitting and pulled me up as well by the elbow, "Come on, let's check it out. Someone might need our help."

"What? Percy, no, let's not. It's a fox, I'm telling you."

"Oh, just come on, lazy." He pulled me by the arm in the direction of the noise.

"I really don't want to do this."

He gave me a _chicken_ look, but kept going on. He hadn't even given me time to gather all my things from the picnic table.

He was still holding my arm. I let him drag me.

We got to a small hill, trees coming in closer here in the denser part of the forest. I knew where this place led pretty well.

He nodded to the hill that we had to obviously climb, "Go first. I'll follow."

With a huff, I hoisted myself up and started making my way up, "This is so stupid."

"Just keep going up."

I looked down and saw him eyeing my rear admiringly. He really wanted to be smacked didn't he?

He looked up with a grin, "Now, I'm really glad I asked you to go first."

"Ugh. Ass." I was about to kick him when I heard the noise again. He was right— it wasn't a fox. It sounded like a moan. A female voice.

I peered over the brush on the top of the hill. There was a lake that I already knew was there. And I immediately saw the source of the noise. I felt Percy come up next to me, watching as well.

It was a girl. I recognized her face. It was Mackenzie Shiner. And she was lip-locked in a really heated make out with a blonde haired guy whose back was to us.

They were a way's off near the lake's edge so it was hard to tell, but it looked oddly like…

"Luke?" I said in a hushed, but shocked whisper.

Percy cupped his hand over my mouth, "Shh. Loudmouth." He whispered.  
No, Mackenzie was the loudmouth. My God.

I looked over at Percy and he gave me the same disgusted expression that I was certain was on my face as well.

She was moaning like an animal.

Percy reached over into his phone and made to take a picture. I stopped him by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture." He said in the same hushed voice, "If it's Luke then we have proof."

I gave him a quirk of my brow before looking back. The couple was very close to doing it, right then right there beside the lake. I grimaced.  
Gross. I wanted to puke.

I looked away and got back down the hill. Percy climbed down after me with surprising grace.

"That officially ruined any meal I will ever have in the next twenty four hours." I said, before walking the other way, "Thanks a lot, Percy."

"Why is this my fault?"

I pushed away a pine branch, "You're the one who wanted to come here and check the noise out."

We came back to the picnic table and gathered up our things and made our way back home. I was damn thankful to be out of that forest. Who knew what else was going on in there.


	7. Chapter 7

**7A**

"Go Zac!" Silena screamed from next to me, exploding my ear drums.

I laughed at her then plunged my hand back into a vat of popcorn. The football game was going on and everyone was super excited since our school was winning. The cheerleaders in the front next to the bleachers were doing their gymnastics, flying their little skirts in the air, chanting, "2,4,6,8! Who do we appreciate! Will Solace!"

I thought the chant was to appreciate the other team and falsely make them believe that we were into fair gaming, but no, not our school. Our school had quite a bit of an ego. I laughed a bit to myself at that. They were cheering on Will who was definitely playing like a star player should out there. The number thirteen on his back. I was wearing his jersey, like a good girlfriend should.

"Whooooo!" I heard Silena yell out. She was holding up a huge poster. And she was making me hold the other end.

"Sil, sit down." I said, laughing.

She did finally. I threw some more popcorn into my mouth and into her mouth then spotted a familiar raven mess of hair over by the other far end bleachers. Percy was making out with—  
wait.

Was that Mackenzie? Was he for real right now?

"God, that jerk face"

"What? Whose a jerk face?" Sil asked beside me. She looked in the direction I was, "Damn, he just flies through girls like money doesn't he. Who was it yesterday— Sally?"

I turned my attention back to the game. He was just sick. We both saw how Mackenzie was with that blonde who could very well be Luke and _Percy_ was hooking up with her now.

Unbelievable. As for Luke, I wasn't able to ask him anything about what I saw. First, I barely saw my brother nowadays and second, Percy had told me after we got back home that I shouldn't be too quick to ask, since we weren't even sure it was actually him.

That's what he had told me and now.

Oh whatever.

I could really care less what he was doing.

Another big whoop from Silena and I knew we scored another touchdown. I looked over to the field and saw Will throwing down the football, yelling out in victory. There were probably a bunch of scouts watching this game. I was happy for him.

He looked over in my direction and smiled his golden boy smile. The bleachers were roaring.

The after game party was at the Grill as usual. The whole school seemed to have come. I sat in the booth with Will of course, his arm around me protectively or possessively. There was a lot of testosterone piling up around here. Some of the kids from the opposing school had come to hang out as well, over their butt hurt feelings of being creamed.

Silena sat with us, Zac stuck right next to her.

It was fun and all, talking and playing all sorts of games while eating the free pizza on the house.

But, I was getting pretty tired.

I turned to the laughing blonde holding me, "Look, Will, can I go home first? I'm getting really tired."

"Aw, come on, babe." He said, squeezing my shoulder, "It's victory night. Stay and celebrate with the rest of us."

"Princess needs her beauty sleep." Will's best friend Bradley smirked, sitting on the table.

I gave him a raised brow then rolled my eyes, slipping out of Will's grip.

He let me go easily, too interested in what other overly shared game stories idiot Brad and the other guys were telling at the moment.

I caught Silena's eye and she gave me a _You're leaving already?_ look.

Giving her a nod and a look telling her I'd text her, I made my way out of the Grill.

The whole ride home was so much longer than I thought it would be and when I finally crashed on my bed, I was asleep—eyes tired and dry from being awake for so long.

* * *

I woke up and realized I had crashed without changing. Letting out a groan, I stripped off my clothes and stumbled over to my closet. I slipped on a tank top and pajama plaid bottoms, then I slipped on my slippers and a hoodie before going into the bathroom.

Then, coming down the stairs, I made my way to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I said, in that morning husky voice that I still had.  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Percy Jackson was making coffee in my kitchen.

"Oh, hey. I stayed the night. Your mom said I could. Sorry, if I surprised you." His bright eyes smiled at me.

"Great." I said with loaded sarcasm.

I stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a tired huff and making my way to the fridge to make my own breakfast. I opened a crate of eggs and cracked them over the frying pan. I then grated some potatoes and started cooking them as well to make some hash browns for myself.

"Ooh, can I have some?" He said from behind me.

"No." I stressed, turning to look back at him with narrowed eyes. I flipped the hash browns then flipped my eggs. Looking back into the fridge, I found turkey bacon. I threw that on the pan as well.

I smiled to myself, smelling my breakfast.

Hearing a chuckle behind me, I kicked him in the shin while passing by to get the salt and pepper on the counter.

"Ow."

"You deserved it."

He looked amusedly at me, but I turned back to my breakfast. After, putting everything on a plate. I brought out the barbecue sauce and ketchup and milk then sat down on the island bar counter. I licked my lips, ready to eat—completely ignoring the jackass in the kitchen for the moment. I could worry about him later.

I instagrammed my food then heard him chuckle again. Looking up at him after posting on my phone, I gave him the brow, "What? I'm already ready to stab you with my fork right now."

He laughed even more, leaning on the back counter with his arms crossed. That gesture made his shirt ride up. I caught a glimpse of the band of his calvin klein underwear and his hip bone that created the v line every guy could have if they worked hard enough on their body. I looked up at him, trying to look as completely and utterly annoyed as possible.

He would forever be Percy Jackson, that brother in law who spent way too much time caring about his pretty looks.

"You can have the leftovers." I said, pushing my plate to him.

He gave me that stupid smug smile and started eating with the same fork I used. I made myself coffee then made my way back up the stairs, not wanting to spend another minute in the same room with his idiot smiling face.


	8. Chapter 8

**8P**

I couldn't believe it. She didn't even slightly react to me giving her a peek of my really defined hip. Girls usually spazzed over seeing it. I smiled to myself.

She really doesn't like me.

The leftover hash browns she left were amazingly delicious for someone who made it half awake. I should come over a lot more often. After cleaning up the dishes and things, I decided to watch something on their wide flatscreen. Annabeth's mom was rarely home. She was always working, I knew that. Everyone knew that about her mother. So, it meant Annabeth was home alone _most_ of the time.

And that was _mostly_ why I was here.

To bother her.

That being my favorite hobby ever. Even more favorable than girls, which is saying a lot for me especially.

She soon came downstairs while the news was running and stopped at the bottom to look over at where I was- hair in the middle of being tied up in a messy knot (a hair style that I really liked on girls).

"Where are you going, sweetie?" I asked her, eyes trained on her long t shirt and jean cut off shorts. I was blatantly checking her out because I could get away with it right now. My eyes went slowly up the length of her again in a way that I wanted to with my hands-all the way up to her annoyed expression which made me smirk.

She threw a pillow my way at what I called her. I caught it laughing as she turned to the mirror on the wall.

"There's a pool party at Logan's place. Aren't you going?" She said, finishing her hair up in that messy bun of hers. Her gray silvery orbs peered over at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, I was going to go later. Why are you going so early?" I raised my arms up to cross behind my head.

"Will wanted to be there earlier. Besides, it's already getting hot outside."

I tried not to grimace at the name and waved my hand in a dismissive manner, "I'll be there later."

"Suit yourself." She said, then picked up her keys from the counter before walking out the front door.

I looked after her, then turned to the news. I would have gone with her. But I didn't really feel like being in the same place as her boyfriend at the moment-or any moment for that matter.

She came back in a few moments after she left out the door, "Hey, I was going to ask you before, but why were you sticking your tongue down Mackenzie Shiner's throat yesterday at the game?"

I give her my bitchiest grin, "Because I could. She was coming on to me, you know. What else was I supposed to do?" I crossed my arms, giving her another stellar smile.

She stormed closer to where I was sitting, "Did you forget what we saw?" Her face was scrunched up-it was a face I was all too familiar with. I called it her pissed-off face. "You told me that—"

"I know. And if it was Luke we saw, I'd think he would pick a person whose a lot more loyal as his mistress, don't you think?"

She scowled at me. It was admittedly pretty adorable.

"You did that to—" She shook her head and brought her hands up in surrender, "You know what? I don't know what I'm trying to do, reasoning with you. I very much hope I won't see you later." Annabeth then stormed out again, shutting the door behind her.

I looked back to the TV screen again.

Mackenzie Shiner was a bad kisser. But, I did get her to tell me who she was sucking lips with in the woods.

And that was something I wasn't able to tell Annabeth.

* * *

When I got to the party, there were already drinks that were scattered everywhere. You literally had to be careful where you were walking, making your way through the lawn area. I went over to the pool where people were dancing and playing whatever kissing games were popular right now in the pool.

A lot of people had come.

There was something about a high school party. The common kids hung out wherever, making out in corners, gossiping on and on about the section of popular kids hanging out in the area Logan had set up near the pool lounge chairs and luxury bar.

There they sat like the princes and princesses they were, lounging out near the pool. Annabeth was there obviously, sitting on Will's lap, his arms holding her close—possessively. They seriously looked like royalty sitting there like that.

She was laughing at something Silena had said.

Drew Tanaka came up to me, blocking my view of the golden couple. She dramatically flung her arms around my neck, "Hey, Percy. I was looking for you."  
Goodness, this girl weighed a lot more than she looked.

I smiled handsomely down at her, making her basically melt in my arms. Nope, nope, shouldn't have done that. I tried not to grunt under her weight, letting her kiss my neck and cheek. I saw Mackenzie Shiner getting out of the pool to get a drink from the royalty bar.

I pushed lightly against Drew, "Sorry, babe, I have to go talk to someone for a bit."

She pouted, tracing a finger over my chest, "Meet me inside later?"  
"Of course." Pushing her slightly away, I made my way over to Shiner.

"Mackenzie, you should go." I said to her in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" She gave me one of those flirty glances that hid nothing of the total ogling she was definitely doing in her head.

"I'm saying, if you stay, things are going to get—bad. Really bad"

She then looked at me weirdly, "I don't know about you, but I came to party. I don't care about anything else." She left before I could catch her.

God damn it.

She's such an idiot.

I looked over to where the royalty squad was. Annabeth was making her way off Will's lap to get a refill over where I was. This was my chance. I went over to her, while she was standing there to get refills.

"Hey, I don't know how to say this to you, but I think it would be best if you left early."

"What?" She said, looking at me weirdly. Her intelligent silver eyes striking me silent for a few seconds...So different from all the other ditzy idiots around here.

"— I'm just saying. You look a bit sick." I said, reaching over to grab her arm.

She raised her arm away from my grasp before I could touch her, "Go bother some other chick, Percy"

Annabeth turned to leave.

No, she was going to get hurt if I didn't stop this. And for some reason I _didn't_ want her to get hurt.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her about, making her look at me with a gray glare that could pierce steel.

"Look, just hear me out for a moment." I placed both hands on each of her bare shoulders, ignoring how I liked the way her skin felt, "I know you think you don't date by looks, but to me, Annabeth, it really seems like you took Will back because of his starry blue eyes and not because of his great _spectacular_ character."

She let out an incredulous laugh, "How dare you?"

I let out a desperate breath, "I'm just saying. You should think about your decisions a lot more carefully."

She shook away my grip on her, "And I think you should take your own advice."

I was about to say more when Will came over and grabbed Annabeth protectively around her arm, "We have a problem here, _Jackson_?"

He spit my name out like a disease.

I hated this guy for many different reasons, but I wasn't going to pick a fight here. If Annabeth wasn't going to listen to me— fine.

"No, no problem, Will." I gave both of them a smile, "Sorry, if I caused any disturbance."

And with that I left.

 **A/N:**

 **Pool party scene music:  
 _Roses-Chainsmokers_  
 _Company- Justin Bieber_  
** _ **Upgrade U-Beyonce**_

 **Happy Holidays guys!  
** **I'll update as soon as I can- PROMISE**


	9. Chapter 9

**9A**

I watched him leave into the crowd of teenagers, splashing and goofing off around the pool. What was that all about? I looked back at Will, serious hatred was spread across his face.

I would be an idiot if I didn't notice the serious tension between my brother in law and boyfriend.

Shaking my head of whatever the hell happened, I took my refill and went to sit back on the lounge chairs with Will following close behind.

"That dick better stay the hell away from you from now on." he said

I let out a sigh. Will was already a bit drunk from the looks of it. He never got this angry at someone this quickly.

"Hey, Will, why don't you go inside and rest in Logan's room for a bit." I said,placing a hand on his chest,"You need to calm down."

Will looked to be fuming, but he nodded and then went on inside with his drink.

Silena came to stand next to me, she nodded in the direction Will had gone, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he will be."

She smiled, then nodded to the pool, "Let's jump in!" She said, hooking arms with me.

"Silena, wait! No, what?"

She laughed then jumped in dragging me with her.

I came up for air, then shoved her playfully, making her laugh harder. She jumped on my back, making me laugh too. Her hands went down to the hems of my shirt.

"Let's do the guys a favor." She whispered in my ear.

Oh No.

She had my soaking shirt off before I knew it, exposing the bikini I had underneath. Silena smirked as I playfully tackled her again. She laughed as I tried to get her shirt off as well.

After gulping down gallons of chlorine water, I stepped out, squeezing the excess water out of my hair which earned me a ton of whoops and whistles from the idiot guys.

I got a towel from lounge chairs and dried myself a bit more.

Silena followed me out, "I'll get us some more drinks."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Will for a second." I said back before making my way inside. Logan's kitchen was full of the drunk kids who needed to be by the sink just in case. The living room, people were dancing and making out like they were outside. I ignored the attention that shot my way once I came in and I went up the stairs.

I slipped past the stoned people in the hallway and checked each room, looking for Will.

As I came to the last room, I heard a familiar female, moaning her lungs out.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't want to see Mackenzie Shiner liplocked with my douchebag brother in law again. On my way back out to the pool, I saw said brother in law talking with some other guys near the kitchen. He caught my eye then simply stared back at me like he sometimes did.

If Percy was here then who was up there with Mackenzie.

Realization hit me a bit earlier than I wanted it to.  
"No f*cking way."

Quickly, I made my way up the stairs, hoping I was simply thinking the worst.

Vaguely, I heard Percy call after me, but I was already to that last door. I didn't even bother knocking—I opened the door.

And what do you know? The worst thing possible was actually true.

Will's hand was up the shirt of Mackenzie, his pants were unbuckled, his shirt was nowhere to be seen, her pants were off. And they were very much close to having sex right there on Logan's bed.

"Annabeth!" Will scrambled off the bed in an idiotic hurry.

I smiled in incredulity, "You didn't even last a week, Will." I turned and saw Percy there behind me, staring at me with that green gaze of his. I let out a much needed sigh.

"Un-f*cking-believable." I muttered, before down the hallway.

"Annabeth, wait!" I heard Will behind me. I heard him trip over his jeans, but I kept going down the stairs, "Annabeth!"

Then there was a huge smack, like someone was just punched. I looked behind me and saw to my utter surprise that Percy had swung his right at Will's jaw. Pretty hard at that. Will was shirtless, sprawled on the floor—hand clutching his face—his eyes were feral angry towards Percy. An incredulous smirk spread on Will's face immediately.

Percy was standing, overlooming over Will, fist clenched.

What in the world?

My raven haired brother in law then turned and took a hold of my arm, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

I was speechless as I was dragged out of the house, everyone's eyes watching what had just happened. Will's yelling after me.

Percy simply went out the pool area and down the lawn to his car parked across the street, he opened the passenger door for me and I got in—still very much shocked at what had just happened.

He got around to the driver's seat and got in. His car was soon speeding down the street.

I didn't say a word to him and he obliged in doing the same. I looked over at his profile. His lips were pressed in a tight line and his eyes were staring hard on the street in front of him. His hands clenched over the wheel-so tightly his knuckles were white.

In different circumstances, I would have scolded him about his really dangerous driving, but soon we were at my house. He got out, still wordless and helped me out, opening the door for me, which he never did.

He then escorted me through my front door and to the couches. My mom, of course was still not here.

Percy set me down on them then went over to the kitchen, "I'll get you something warm to drink."

After a few moments, he came back with a mug of coffee for me. How did he know I took no cream in it, with two cubes of sugar?

I eyed him, but gladly took it.

I thought he was going to leave then, but he stayed there in front of me, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" he asked, arms resting on his legs in front of him.

"What- No 'I told you so's?" I said with a humorless smile.

He didn't even slip one snarky smirk.  
"No, I'd never say that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, more out of curiosity then scrutiny.

"Are _you_ okay? You just punched my cheating asshole of a boyfriend."

At that there was a slight lift of his mouth, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't worrying." I averted my eyes from him, but I could see him smile from the corner of my eye.

"You shouldn't feel heartbroken over him. He was a jackass. He doesn't deserve you troubling over him."

I looked over at him, "Do I look like I'm heartbroken, Percy?"

"I don't know." He leaned back, arms crossed over his well defined chest, "You hide things well."

There was that hip flash again.

A small part—mind you, a very small part— appreciated the way his shirt spread taut over his pecs and shoulders, which weren't too buff or too skinny. Just the right amount of toned muscle packed in his biceps—

I mentally face-slapped myself.

Why was I admiring Percy's body right now of all moments. Of course, he had a great ass body, since he took so much idiotic care in building the perfect ideal to lure in all those poor girls whose hearts he broke.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said, letting my towel slip to the couch behind me as I got up to stand. Standing though, I realized, I was caged in by Percy's legs while he sat on the edge of the coffee table.

He gave me a smirk, "You need me to help in any way?" He asked, looking up at me.

And there he was—being jackass Percy again.

I scoffed then stepped over his long legs to get out. The warmth of his presence was getting to be too close for comfort.

"Suit yourself." He called after me.

How could he turn from decent to douchebag in seconds.

I shot him a glare over my shoulder before moving up the stairs to take a very long bath.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you all had the best Christmas holidays. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Things will get more quick in the new year so be sure to click that follow button if you're enjoying this story!  
Bye lovelies 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**10A**

The next school day was pretty crazy. Not only was my breakup with Will the talk of the school, everyone was talking about how Percy had swung a righty at Will's pretty face.

I tried to ignore it, but it was everywhere—even the teachers seemed to know.

I groaned inwardly as I went in to Mr. Locke's class. I grudgingly sat next to an ever smirking Percy.

Then there was all the,  
"Are they dating now?"  
"That's so romantic."  
"I thought Luke married Percy's sister though."  
"Yeah, they're in laws."  
"They can still go out. I like Annabeth with Percy a lot more anyway."  
"No, I like Annabeth and Logan. You think that would ever happen?"  
"Ew, no. I'm totally for Percabeth."

They made me sound like a star of my own reality show. I didn't even bother telling them off. This had gone on in all the classes I had before.

I simply lay my head face down on the textbook in front of me, earning me a chuckle from the infuriating idiot to my left.

I kicked him in the shin with my foot.

"Ow." He cursed.

I smiled. He deserved it.

At lunch, Silena kept close to me, giving me the pleasure of telling me all the gossip about what went down at the pool party.

I gave her a look and she laughed, finally stopping.

"Fine, are you coming over today?"

"Yeah, definitely. My mom's staying out late and I don't want to be alone at all today."

Silena smiled at that, "Great! We can binge watch Netflix and order pizza."

"Yes, that's sounds like heaven."

Silena caught someone behind me and smiled, "Hey, Hazel! Over here." She said, waving.

I looked behind me and saw a cute girl who I had never seen before. The chick had tan olive skin and chocolate brown hair that matched her eyes.

She came over to sit next to Silena.

"Hey, Hazel. This is Annabeth."

"Oh so you're who everyone's talking about."

I gave her a tight smile, "Yup."

Hazel gave me an sympathetic smile, "Sorry, I haven't been here long, but it'll probably pass soon."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, Hazel's the new girl here. You'd probably be the talk of the school if not for what Annabeth caused at the pool party." Silena said for her.

"Hey, it wasn't just me." I said defensively.

Hazel gave me a shy smile. Silena simply laughed out loud then hooked her arm with Hazel, "Hey, Hazel, you want to come over after school today? Me and Annabeth are going to binge and eat pizza."

"I'd totally be down, but I probably have to continue helping my mom unpack. You know" She poitned to herself, "Just moved in."

I laughed at that. She seemed pretty cool.

"Ok, well, if you change your mind. You have my number." Silena said.

I zoned out of the conversation gradually and looked around the cafeteria. Will with his busted lip was sitting at his usual jock table, not really talking with his friends—his eyes were watching Percy who was sitting at another table to his left.

Will's eye then caught mine and he immediately looked down, averting his gaze.

I then looked over at Percy and was surprised to see that he was already looking at me. He kept staring so I didn't stop staring either. He looked over at Sil and Hazel, then back at me.

With a flash of a smile, he looked away first, returning back to what his friends were saying.

Lacy Workman went over to him and started flirting with him and I looked away, concentrating on finishing my yogurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**11P**

I couldn't decipher the look Annabeth had given me at lunch. She had never stared back at me for that long before.

Some part of me appreciated the fact that she didn't turn away in disgust like she always did. But I could never really read what she was thinking. Will was of course giving me the death glare. He was going to get back at me for punching him very soon—he was always like that, always needing revenge.

"Um, Hi. I think we're lab partners." A shy voice said beside me.

I looked over at the source of the voice and saw the girl who I saw sitting with the two golden girls of the school at lunch.

"Great." I said with a smile.

There was an instant blush on the girl's tan skin. I guess she was pretty cute.

"I'm Percy."

"Hazel, I'm new here." She said, smiling back, her blush lowly receding. She couldn't hold my eyes for more than a second. Typical shy girl fanatics.

During P.E. my eyes watched the girls playing volleyball. There were at least five courts going on and the last one to the right was the most intense. Probably because Annabeth was there, playing spike position.

She spiked balls so fiercely, I felt terribly sorry for the girls on the opposing team, who couldn't get on defense quick enough.

I smiled inwardly.

Always so competitive.

I turned back to the guy's basketball game when I heard a yelp on the girl's court. I whipped my head around just in time to see Hazel slipping and about to hit the pole at a speed too quick to follow.

Annabeth was there though at the split second's time, she caught the brunette just in time with her arm slamming against the net pole—softening the blow.

My eyes widened-  
heart skipping a beat as I took a step closer towards the volley courts.

I watched as Annabeth turned Hazel around, probably asking if she was okay. I started walking over to them as did Coach Hedge.

"You okay, ladies?"

Coach asked.

"I am, but she hit her head. She should stay out for a bit." Annabeth said. Nobody caught it, but I saw her hiding her arm behind her back a bit.

Hazel was looking admiringly at Annabeth and she started to protest, but everyone was already crowding around her asking if she was okay.

Coach Hedge soon ordered Katie Gardner to take Hazel over to the infirmary.

Annabeth called break for herself and sat on the bleachers and I immediately came over and sat next to her. She looked at me weirdly, uncapping her water bottle, sweat glistening on her skin, "What's with you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes my way in that familiar annoyed gaze.

I simply stared back at her, looking to and fro from her arm to her face. I then touched her arm which she was hiding, "Tsk, you should get this checked out you know."

There was a slight grimace to her expression as she glared at me.

I ignored her glaring and examined her arm. There was already bad bruising climbing up her forearm.

If she pulled away it was going to hurt more, so she kept still, letting me hold her arm.

She let out a defeated sigh, "Let go, Percy."

"You're not playing anymore."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot." She practically growled at me.

I chuckled at her annoyance, "Fine then. Are you waiting for me to pick you up and carry you all the way to the infirmary then? because I'm not going to."

"Of course you wouldn't. Why would I ask that of you of all people." She said, more to herself than to me.

I gave her a smile, then let go of her arm. She gratefully took it back.

"Just leave Percy. I'll be fine."

"It must hurt a lot. Like a bunch of needles stabbing your skin or like a—"

"I know what bruising feels like-" She snapped, making me smile slightly at her outburst.

"You know, it's okay to take care of yourself once in a while, instead of taking care of others."

Her silver blue eyes turned to me, doing that stare that made me feel weirdly warm on the inside, "Thank you for those wise words, _grandpa_. Fine, I need an ice bag."

I smiled wider then helped her up and walked her out of the gym.

"I thought you said you weren't going to take me to the infirmary."

"I'm not carrying you, am I?" I said with a smirk.

She smiled, her annoyance fading bit by bit away. Her smile made me smile even wider.

 **a/n:  
Hey, lovelies. Here's two short chaps since I haven't updated in a while.  
Thanks for keeping up with me still. I love you guys! You're the best readers in the world.  
See you in the next update. BYEEeee  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**12A**

He got the ice pack from the nurse and came up to me again. I reached out to take the ice pack, but he instead pressed it on my arm himself.

I watched him with narrowed eyes.

I really couldn't figure him out.

Looking away, I saw Hazel sitting on the couch bed next to us. She gave me a shy smile, then came over to where we were.

"You got more hurt than I did, Annabeth. My God."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just glad you're alright."

Percy kept holding the icepack to my arm, seeming to not pay attention to our conversation.

Hazel crossed her arms over her stomach, "That bruise should be mine not yours."

"Stop blaming yourself, Hazel. I'm just glad it was my arm and not you're head."

She smiled, nodding. She then looked over at Percy and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

Oh God.

I hoped to everything good out in the world that she wasn't being taken in by Percy. I didn't want to see another girl heartbroken, least of all Hazel who was fast becoming a good friend of mine.

"Well, I'll see you later, Annabeth." She said.

I nodded, giving her a smile.

She gave a smile back, looking between me and Percy before making her way out of the nurse's office.

"Why don't you ever smile like that to me?"

"Because we aren't friends, duh." I took a hold of the icepack from him.

He gave me a smirk, "Pity. You have a really nice smile, Annabeth. I wish you'd smile at me more often." He said with a ridiculous pout.

"Don't you have balls to dunk?"

"Are you referring to basketball or—"

" _Basketball._ " I stressed loudly.

He snickered, "I'll leave you then, babe."

I looked to the ceiling, letting out a sigh in exasperation. As he left, I watched him go.

I shook my head

a small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

Silena set her legs on my lower back as we lay on her bed, "Oh, whatever, he's an idiot." She was only in her bra and pajama bottoms. How comfortable she was around people especially me.

Good old _wild_ Silena.

How I loved her.

I smiled. Her laptop was in front of me.

"You'll get over it in days, Sil. I know you."

She moved so that she was next to me, "You're probably right. What are we watching?"

"Top chef?"

She gave me a weird look. I gave a shrug, "What? It's a good show."

Silena laughed then took over the laptop, "Here, we haven't binged Gilmore Girls in a while."

Just then, Silena's mom called from downstairs, "Honey, you're pizza's here!"

"Yes!" My blonde best friend said from beside me, "finally." She swung her legs off the bed and then rushed downstairs.

I smiled after her then looked back to her laptop. I was on Silena's Facebook newsfeed. And right there as one of the most recent posts was a new relationship status for Mackenzie Shiner. I knew that status changed as frequently as Silena's, which was a lot. But, I saw Will's name next to hers.

Wow.

"Unbelievable." I muttered to myself.

"What's unbelievable?" Silena asked, walking in with a box of pizza on her arm.

"Mackenzie's new relationship status."

"No, don't tell me." She turned the laptop to her and her jaw dropped, "Oh my God. Those bitches." Silena looked anxiously over at me, almost certain I would have a mental breakdown right there.

"I just don't understand boys anymore. They're so bipolar and just weird."

She laughed at that, then set down the pizza box next to me, "I can totally relate. Here." She picked up a pizza slice that was a combination of Hawaiian and Combination—just the way we liked it. I picked up my own.

"To the anti-boy squad" I said, tapping my pizza with hers. She giggled, doing the same before taking a hulking bite out of her slice.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm soooo sorry, I haven't been updating. But that's simply becuz there's another story I've been writing up. I got too caught up with the story. It's all for you guys so hopefully that lets me off the hook a bit.  
** **I'm going to be updating regularly now. So sorry again. Hope you haven't forgoten about me yet T_T**

 **Love my readers for lyfe**


	13. Chapter 13

**13P**

Sitting on the bleachers with my water bottle in hand, I looked at the empty track that circled the whole of the football field. I would have ditched my shirt a mile in, but there was bruising to cover up.

When Will wanted pay back, the only safer way to go was to take the beating. I could easily take him down with one hand behind my back, but making him even more angry would not be wise, especially right now.

And now I was taking a much needed rest after I'd gotten a good few miles in.

Running always helped clear my head in a way.

It was rejuvenating as was the morning air in my lungs.

I leaned my hands back to rest on the bleachers a step behind me, closing my eyes to wait for the sun to rise.

"Percy?" I heard someone call from the bottom of the bleachers.

I opened my eyes, spotting the pretty brunette at the bottom.

"Hazel. hi."

She smiled when I said her name and started climbing the steps to where I was sitting.

"Do you like morning runs too?" I asked her. She was dressed in a sports bra and track shorts.

"Um, no. I just saw you and thought I would ask you something."

I sat up straighter, taking another swig of my gatorade, before turning to her again, "Sure, what did you need?" It was at this point that I would usually exhibit the whole flirting and charming smiles, but I was never in the mood after a good morning run. And besides, Hazel was too fragile and shy to play.

I wasn't _that_ much of a dick.

"I uh." She seemed really nervous.

A blush was starting to rise fast to her cheeks.

I wasn't stupid. I recognized the signs.

So, I readied myself to take the confession I knew she was going to give me.

During first period, I tried not to look at Annabeth next to me too often. It was easy to understand the appeal of her to so many people. While we were taking a pop quiz, I watched her more closely.

More like inspected her, bringing out my inner creep.

She wore her hair half down today. The strands on the sides she braided back to be pinned, making a pretty crown around her head. If she had pointed ears, she would look like those angelic elves in Lord of Rings—except her hair was more curled. I didn't know a thing about girls' hair except that it was meant to be ran through lovingly when kissing her. And that was something I wanted to do with Annabeth and her hair for a brief impulsive moment.

I shook my head slightly and returned to finishing my pop quiz. Like hell she would ever let me do that—or would I let myself do that to her.

We had just finished _Invisible Man_ and these questions were all on the last chapters.

And I hadn't read.

I let out a huff. Most of the questions were analysis though and had quotes given so I went off of that.

What kind of pop quiz was this dense?

Goodness.

After wrapping up my last thought I peeked a glance over at Annabeth again. What the— ? She was writing a freaking essay.

I smiled inwardly. Leave it to Annabeth to use the backside for writing her gargantuan response.

Her lower lip was bit lightly in concentration. Unfortunately for me, that brought my attention to her mouth area and I didn't need that to happen. Great, trying not to think about it was making me think about it even more.

I gave up resisting and allowed myself a good long look at her again, feeling like a complete creepy weirdo again in the process.

My eyes traced her profile. From the slope of her forehead to her furrowed brow that made an adorable crease in the middle of her brow. And then to the natural slide of her nose and the sensuous curve of her upper lip. Those were lips I knew only by looking at them from the first time I saw her to now. Only looking. God, I would never pass up a chance to get a taste of lips that looked like _that_ for this long if they hadn't belonged to her. After only being able to look at them, she was an exhibit I could only admire from a distance.

And it had to stay that way.

I rarely let these boyish feelings surface. I was actually pretty good at hiding them now. But there were definite moments when I regretted simply giving up everything I had built up since the moment I realized she wasn't safe if these feelings were known.

I had to remain the annoying brother in law who picked up girls like they were living pastimes of mine—for her sake as much as mine.

She looked my way and caught me staring. Shit. I gave her one of my charming boyish smiles that I knew got girls running my way with arms wide open— as if to play off the fact that I had definitely been staring at her for the whole thirty minutes Mr. Locke had given us to complete the quiz.

Her brow quirked up in weirded out curiosity. It was a look she gave me a lot nowadays. She then turned to stand up and turn in her quiz. I caught a hold of her arm and handed her my own quiz.

"Thanks." I said in advance.

She narrowed her eyes at me then snatched the quiz out of my hand, making me laugh quietly as she turned in my paper for me at Locke's desk. Locke looked over at me and I immediately kept a straight face.

Annabeth came back to sit beside me. There were still ten minutes to the bell so she picked up her backpack and used it as a makeshift pillow. Her face was buried in her crossed arms, but after a few seconds she turned her head to my direction—eyes closed, having fallen asleep already.

I smiled at her endearingly and rested my head on my desk in a similar position, facing her. I stayed there, watching her as if the rest of the world disappeared into oblivion and it was just me and her.

Me and her.

Only me and the girl I had my heart set on keeping in the dark.

For as long as humanely possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**14A**

Mr. Locke's voice pierced through my lovely dream.

"Ms. Chase."

I groaned, looking up from my resting position on my desk to the man standing next to my desk and another kid next to him. It took a few moments after that to realize the classroom was filled with students in the next period.

"Whoops." I said, standing up immediately to leave.

"Whoops, indeed."

What an ass. He didn't have to be so weird about it.

I swung my backpack over one shoulder then went out to go to my second period. That idiot Percy didn't even bother waking me up. I groaned taking the time to go through my locker. I was already late anyway and I wasn't really looking forward to sitting through the lecture my Calculus teacher was going to give at the beginning of class.

I got my books then slam locked my locker door. Getting a hold of my backpack again, I started down the hall to my class. Just when I got to the right hall, I heard what sounded like a girl crying in the bathroom.

I stopped, rewinding my steps to the girl's bathroom.

It was probably a random girl sobbing over a recent break up with a guy, but I must really have not wanted to be in Calculus, because I found myself making my way over and opening the door.

Walking in, I could the place the voice more clearly.

"Hazel?" The crying stopped at that, "Is that you?"

One of the stall doors opened slowly and sure enough it was her, mascara smudging around her eyes. She tried her best cleaning up her face, but it ended up smudging more.

"Here, don't." I want over to the sink and got some paper towels wet. I then went over and wiped her face for her, like I always did for Silena when she was going through one of her breakups.

"Thanks." She said, her big brown eyes looking gratefully toward me, "I— I didn't think anybody would be coming here for a while."

"No, it's fine. …You want to maybe talk about it?"

"Oh, it's stupid." She said, looking nervously from me to the floor.

"Hazel, I _really_ don't want to have to go to Calculus right now."

She gave me a smile, "It's just boy problems. There's this guy in my Chem class. He's my lab partner and I think he just wanted to get in my pants. It's really no big deal, I overreacted, Annabeth."

I took a breath, "No, it _is_ a big deal. You can't let a guy push you around like that, Hazel." I placed both hands on her shoulders, making her take an involuntary step back, "Especially when it's Percy."

"How'd you? No, Annabeth, he's—"

"Percy mentioned some time about you being his lab partner one time." I explained.

"Annabeth, everything's fine. I told you, I overreacted."

"Hazel, Percy's the sort of guy who won't stop unless you go up to his face and say it. He's done this with all the girls at this school and it makes sense that he'd come after you next. You're the new shiny thing to him. He's an asshole and one day he's going to get what's coming to him."

She looked at me with wide eyes through my whole spiel, "You should become a lawyer, because that was pretty damn persuasive."

I smiled, "The important thing is, are you feeling better?"

She gave me a wider grin, "Yeah, a lot better."

"Good. I guess it's time for me to go back to class."

Once I saw him leaning on the hood of his car, talking to some of the guys, I went over to him. He caught me coming over to him and seeing my expression, he got up.

"Annabeth—"

That's all he got out, before I shoved against his chest, making him stumble back a bit in surprise, "You flipping jackass! How could you do that to her?!"

His guy friends backed away knowing they didn't want to be here when I burst again.

"Do _what_ to who?"

"Hazel!"

He stood up straight, "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Everything I needed to know in order to realize that you are absolutely despicable. How could you, Percy?"

He shook his head in bewilderment as if he didn't know what he did. The nerve of this guy!

He held his hands up in defense, "I didn't—"

I didn't let him finish, "How could you go after _another_ one of my friends?! You knew she was my close friend and yet you still played her! You are _un_ believable!"

Some people looked curiously over at us, but most ignored my raging—it spoke to how much I raged on Percy.

Before I could hit him again, he caught a hold of both my arms, "Annabeth, you need …down." He said, looking straight at me.

"Let go of me."

"Just, get in the car. Then you can give me a chance to talk and at least defend myself?"

I let out a loud exasperated breath, "Fine." I said, before moving over to the passenger side of his car. I got into the seat, watching him also come around to the driver's side and get in.

There was a slight grimace to his expression as he rubbed his chest a bit. I ignored it as he looked over at me, "Did Hazel tell you that I hurt her?"

"Yeah, she did. You're her lab partner are you not?"

He let out a sigh then looked away towards the windshield, "I haven't even touched her, Annabeth. How is it possible for her to get hurt from something I haven't even done?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you talking about? She was crying in the bathroom over you." I said, a bit more calmed down.

Percy looked over at me again, "She lied, Annabeth. Because it was you who walked in, she lied."

I looked at him weirdly, shaking my head, "What are you saying. Why would she lie?"

He let out a breath, "Just know that it wasn't me she was crying about."

"Then who?" I said, more confused now.

He let out a shaky breath, "Ask her yourself."

I looked him over, "Are you okay?" I asked with suspicion.

Percy shot a small grin over at me, "Fine."

I then shook my head then gave him a glare and kicked his door open and got out, "I'm still mad at you." I said to him, before leaving to get to my car.

After the first buzz of the doorbell, she came to the door. I got her address from Silena. Her house was at a pretty close distance form school. Hazel took one look at me and turned a dark shade of red.

"Sorry, I should have called but I needed to talk to you."

She stepped out of the doorway and closed it behind her, "No, it's fine. I was just—expecting you." Hazel ushered me to sit by her on the porch swing.

I sat next to her, "So, you did lie to me."

"I'm so sorry. I should have been honest from the start, but I wasn't ready when you just immediately came in like that. When I heard you call my name in the bathroom, I flipped."

I stayed silent, looking at her, waiting for her to say more.

"I—" She looked up at me, the blush still in her cheeks and I realized it before she said the words, "I'm gay. And I had a major crush on you from day one, Annabeth. From the way you and Silena interacted so closely, I thought you also liked girls. But, I wasn't sure, because, of course, you guys were best friends so… I asked Percy this morning, just to be sure. I know he's your brother in law and he would know. And then, he told me that I was very wrong." Hazel looked down at her hands then back up to me, "I don't know. Just the thought of never having you and..and the problems and stress of being who I am was too overwhelming, so that's why I broke down. And then, of all people, _you_ came in to comfort me."

I was utterly speechless. How had I not known. I mean, granted, I only knew Hazel for what—a few weeks? Still. I was now looking back to all the interactions I had with Hazel and wondered how the hell I had never figured it out.

"I should have known, my God. I'm _so_ sorry, Hazel."

She shook her head, "I'm not telling you this for you to apologize to me, Annabeth. Because you shouldn't. There is no way any of it was your fault. I'm just telling you so that you won't hate Percy more than needed. He had nothing to do with this either."

"Hazel, I—"

"It's fine, Annabeth. I've been in these situations more than plenty. I know how to get over it and move on from it. You don't need to worry about me."

I got the feeling she was lying again, but I left it.

"I hope we can still be friends."

I smiled at her, "Of course we can. You should have told me this before though, but not for the reason you think."

She looked over at me curiously.

I gave her another smile, "Me and Silena have been creating a list of eligible guys to hook you up with. You should have told me— there are a _ton_ of hot girls I know at our school."

She started laughing, "How generous. I officially feel welcomed here."

"You bet."

"Thank you, Annabeth." she turned and gave me a hug.

I smiled and returned it.

"Of course."

Letting out a sigh, I walked in through the front door. As familiar a picture could get, Percy was making a sandwich for himself and having trouble with the toaster.

I went over and worked the toaster for him.

He smiled over at me, "Thanks, Annababe."

I ignored the infuriating nickname and sat at the bar counter, then let out another breath, "I owe you an apology."

He turned, leaning towards me from the other side of the counter, "Hmm, that sounds very foreign to me coming from your mouth."

"Just take the apology, Percy."

"You don't sound very sorry."

"Because a part of me knows you deserved it for the mere fact that you exist to torture the female population."

He grinned, "Noted." He said as he took his toast from the toaster onto a plate.

"But, I _am_ sorry. For pushing you and hitting you and calling you a flipping jackass."

"Apology accepted once you help me open this darn thing." He was trying to work the mayonnaise.

"You pull don't twist." I went over to him with a playful roll of my eyes, "Here, just let me do it."

I spread the mayo then got the cheese, sliced the tomato, put in the lettuce and turkey meat. Then I cut the sandwich in triangles and slid the plate over to him.

He smiled, immediately taking a bite, "Mmm. You should apologize to me more often."

I smiled at that, making his eyes brighten up like a toddler on Christmas, "I doubt I will have a reason to apologize to you ever again. So savor the sandwich while it lasts."

He laughed as I left the kitchen. I turned to him again, making him look up.

"Wait, why are you here?"

He grinned, "Thalia and Luke make a lot of noise at night."

I grimaced at that, "Ugh."

He chuckled at my expression, "You're mom said I could crash here whenever. We are family you know. You'll let me sleep in your room, right? I get scared at night sometimes."

"You come into my room without my permission, it will be the last mistake you make."

He smiled taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever you say, Annabeth." He said with his mouth full.

I turned to go up the stairs, shaking my head with a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**15P**

I went out to the patio with a plate of sliced fruit. She was there, head in a book and glasses on. Of course, I had to bother her now. It would be like missing out an a lottery jackpot.

"Here, eat some fruit," I set the plate down deliberately between her face and the book, making her glare up at me.

I stifled my laugh. She set her book down and she started eating the apples I sliced for her.

I could tell she was trying not to laugh at my sorry job.

"I did the best I could, alright? Be thankful."

She smiled, eating every last piece, "I am, don't worry"

My eyes caught the book in her lap. It was Jane Austen.

I know it was probably more of a girl book, but I actually enjoyed it a lot when I read it.

"That book's my favorite."

She looked up at me with narrowed eyes, trying to see if I was joking or not. Seeing my sincerity, she smiled, "You're the first guy to say that to me."

"I'm sure there are guys who enjoy Jane Austen as much as I do."

She shook her head, still smiling that ridiculously gorgeous smile of hers. Then that narrow-eyed glare that told me she was more amused than annoyed.

After that we entered in a good solid conversation over how much I knew about Jane Austen. Surprisingly, I knew a lot more than I thought I did.

We were only interrupted by Mrs. Chase popping her head through the patio doors, "Hey, kids. Why are you out here?"

"Fresh air." Annabeth said, before getting off the patio chair, book in hand.

"Hi, Athena." I said to the blonde woman who was still in her work suit clothes.

She smiled, "Hey, Percy. You need a spare toothbrush again?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I said, following Annabeth back inside, but not without sharing a look of understanding with Athena.

As Athena went into her study, I followed Annabeth over to the basement, which they used as a game room. I'd been in here several times before already. But it still looked huge when I stepped in.

Annabeth went over to sit on the couch over where she had video games—huge flat screen and everything. She continued to read, but I passed all the vintage arcade games and pool tables to geek out over all the video games she had, even games that weren't even out yet.

"How do you have Kingsgate? This doesn't even come out til next year."

She looked up, "Oh, that. My mom has a friend in the industry. He gives us a lot of freebies. And my mom likes to play- of all people."

I laughed at that, "I don't blame her" I looked over at her with puppy eyes, "May I?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Yes!" I practically jumped on the bed next to her, turned on the console and turned the screen on. And immediately I got soaked in in all the super real HD graphics of her gaming systems.

She looked at me weirdly, but soon returned to her book.

"Come on, babe. I love Jane Austen too, but nothing can beat this." I said, drilling my fingers into the controller like a little kid, "Do you never play? I would play daily if I had your systems. I mean, seriously though. Don't the guys you bring over ever get obsessed like me?" I look away from the screen to her and see that her eyes are trained on the book. I grin then say something I know will get a reaction out of her, "That is unless—you only bring them upstairs."

Her eyes shot up at me in a glare and her foot shot up to kick my arm— the kick pushed my controller hand too, knocking my character off the cliff.

"Hey! I was almost to the boss."

She set her book down, "No, you have three more missions to go through. See—" She took a hold of another controller and logged herself in as a companion.

I looked at her with raised brows.

"You're going to regret ever saying that to me, Percy." she said, picking out her warrior. A girl warrior of course.

I chuckle a bit then go back to the game. Both of us, running our thumbs over the controllers.

Well, more like I was playing amateur and the girl warrior beside me was kicking mad ass. Her fingers were flying expertly over the controls.

I started laughing, "Okay, you had to have played before."

"I never said I never played before. I only said my mom likes to play more than me."

"Right." We passed another level. Then another.

"Get my back, you idiot."

"Yes, ma'am."

"HAHA! Yes, beat that son of a bitch." We both laughed, high-fiving each other without looking away from the screen.

"Alright here's the boss."

"You go around. I'll distract him, since you have stealth."

"You better not die on me."

"Of course not. Why would I?"

A little while later..

"yeeEESYEEESYESYEEES! WHOO!"

The boss sank to the floor with a huge satisfying earthquaking slam.

The game gave us the stats of our performance on the screen.

I smiled, "Looks like we play well as a team."

She put down the controller and gave me a familiar annoyed look that was made playful with the smile on her lips, telling me she agreed.

Shit.

Was this bad?  
Was I pushing it too much?

I let myself get carried away—again.

But, I couldn't help it. Just hanging around Annabeth like this was nice—more than nice—amazing.

And how hot was it that she kicked ass at Kingsgate. I mean of course she did. What else was new.

I mentally slapped myself.

God, I needed to be more careful.

"I'm tired. I'm going to hit the sack first." I said, before making my way out- a bit more curtly than I meant to.

"Okay." She said a bit weirdly at my abrupt exit.

Closing the basement door, I leaned on it. My heart was beating so wildly quick from that dimpled smile she gave me just moments before. If I had stayed any longer, it would have ended very badly for me. For both of us.

I slowly walked up and over to the guest room—  
though most of myself simply wanted to go back down there and finish the evening simply hanging out with her more.

I knew very well though, at the rate my heart was going, that I would end up making it a whole lot more than a hang out if I let myself be near her for another second

alone in there.

Thank God, I had enough sense to get out of there as soon as I could.


	16. Chapter 16

**16A**

 _He is so weird._ I thought to myself as I picked up my book and left out of the basement as well. The place could get a bit scary at night and I also wanted to eat that oatmeal I had set in the fridge a few hours before.

Walking out, I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen bar, with a wine glass in hand.

"Mom?"

She turned and smiled, "Hey, Honey. Is Percy in bed already?"

"Yeah, he is, weirdly enough." I said, looking at the time then looking back at my mother. She looked absolutely exhausted. I went to sit next to her, "Mom, is everything okay?"

"Just some things at work."

"People giving you trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. Just the work itself." My mother sipped more of her wine then looked over at me.

She was me twenty years later—staring back. It was always freaky looking at my mom, "Do you have time right now, honey? I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" I looked at her cautiously. Mom never obliged to show me anything about her work. never.

"I'm working on something at work and I want your opinion."

I give her the quirk of my brow, "You've never wanted my opinion before." Let alone wanted to talk with me for more than a few minutes.

She pursed her lips, "Favor me, please."

I nodded still a bit reluctant. She slid over her tablet. On the screen there were files of all the blueprints for the projects that she worked on at Olympic Firewall Labs, the huge company she worked for.

She tapped on a hidden file that had a password. Her gray eyes glanced at me more than once while she typed in the keys—almost as if she wanted me to know what the password was.

I narrowed my eyes—brows furrowed.  
I also caught the fact that her tablet was turned away from the backyard panel doors.

"Mom, what—?"

"Just look at this. It's a new project I've been leading." She swiped through the design that was layers and layers of different parts that fit together beautifully. Only someone like my mom could come up with something like this.

After a while, I figured out what it was, "It's an energy source."

"Mhmm. More or less. No more electricity needed. These blueprints are all you need to make it." She gave me a smile, then started explaining everything about it. I was a bit curious as to why she was suddenly showing me all this, but I was happy she was finally sharing _something._ When it came to my mother's work, I was always in the dark.

Simply, I assumed her work was more basic utility and designing, but this was—something big. Something amazing and powerful.

At the top of the designs was the title on the top right with a whole bunch of other stats.

"Project ARGO?"

"It's an acronym for what it is, but I won't bore you with that."

I smiled, "It's amazing."

"Isn't it?" I nodded. My mom smiled, adding on layer after layer of technology onto the foundation. It was a spherical sort of device. And it almost looked futuristic to me.

"So, why are you showing me this?"

My mom sipped her wine glass again, "I thought it was too wasteful to keep only to myself."

With my mom there was always something more, but I didn't push it. It was enough that she was sharing all of this in the first place.

"Thanks, mom. Can I have a glass too?"

"Don't even think about it."

I smiled then left the kitchen to go to my room and start on my homework.

* * *

There was a morning breeze flowing through my window. I turned my face towards it, eyes closed.

Did I leave the window open?

Gradually, I opened my eyes. The gray washed walls of my room came into vision. Then my eyes followed the polaroid photos I clipped on a string against the wall—it was my way of pretending to be hella artsy. There was then the part of the wall where I got tired of being artsy and simply slapped on the photos of friends and school anywhere that was empty on the wall.

"Annabeth."

I felt someone holding me with strong arms. Turning to lie on my back, my eyes met blue.

A genuine smile came onto my lips. That made him smile.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why."

I was back with Will. I had forgiven him again.

He dipped to kiss my neck, arms holding me closer.

His blonde hair tickling my cheek.

Will pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I looked to his face once he pulled away again—but it wasn't Will's face I was looking at.

My eyes were sinking deep into aquamarine.

Percy smiled a perfect smile, raven tousled hair perfectly set on his head.

He chuckled probably at my expression then leaned over to kiss me. My eyes widened. Percy was going to kiss me? The thought was so bizarre. Yet, I didn't move away when he moved in.

And then—

I woke up and immediately sat up, letting the covers slide off me. My breathing matched the rapid beating of my heart.

That was way weird.

I ran my hand through my hair, then pulled it up in a high messy bun. Walking into my closet, I put on a loose, knit cardigan over the tank top I had on and went over to the bathroom to wash up.

Making my way down, I ran into Percy making his own way to the bathroom. He didn't have a shirt, naturally. My brows rose seeing him look so groggy. His groggy, half woken up face looked good on him though—surprisingly.

"Good morning."

He finally noticed me standing there looking his way and there was that grin that usually made me really irritated, but for once it didn't—...  
which was again,- strange.

"Morning." He said, then yawned.

I watched him with a slight grin as he ran a hand through his bed hair making it even messier. You know that moment every girl gets when they see a guy shirtless and they just want to run a hand over those washboard abs of theirs. I was having that moment. Though the end was weird, last night I actually had a lot of fun hanging out with Percy.

It was then that I noticed the bruising on the side of his torso, sprouting from his left hip up to his ribs and upper abs.

"What the hell?"  
His expression told me he didn't mean to show me anything.

I went over to him, placing a light hand on the bruising rising from his side. He took a sharp intake of breath and stepped away from my touch.

"You know I like to run. I fell down a small pit off the road. It's nothing."

I, of course, didn't believe that, "Percy, that's bull-"

A strong hand gripped my wrist and took my hand away from his abdomen, green eyes peering straight through me, "Please, just let it go, Annabeth, okay?"

His breathing was getting fast and heavy from the rise and fall of his chest.

I looked up at him with sharp eyes.

"Please." He begged again.

Did he just caress the inside of my wrist with his thumb or did I imagine it?

"…Fine." I finally said.

Percy gave me a grateful smile then he pulled away from me, making his way over to the bathroom down the hall. My eyes followed him.  
He closed the bathroom door behind him and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He probably got into some crazy fight club brawl he didn't want Thalia to know about. That would be a very Percy thing to do, making idiot impulsive decisions.

So, I kept telling myself. Now why am I worried still?

I made my own way downstairs, shaking my concerns away. I then started making french toast rollups. I started rolling out the bread, spreading the cream cheese then laying the raspberries inside. Mmm. Loved making breakfast.

I then burritoed them up and dunked them in an egg and milk mix before cooking them up in the pan.

This was probably my favorite way to eat french toast. While it was cooking, I made myself coffee. Turning around with a mug in hand, I saw Percy had come into the kitchen and was now sitting at the bar. He had his head resting down on his arms, sleeping more.

I took the roll ups off the pan onto a plate. Then sprinkled some cinnamon on top as garnish. I then took out the syrup and went over to the bar to eat. He was still sleeping.

"Percy." I said to see if he'd wake up.

He didn't.

Goodness. Why doesn't he just go back to bed—with the bruising he has.

I went around the bar and went over to him. Standing this close, I found myself studying his face-while chewing on my breakfast.

"Percy, wake up."

He moved only a little bit before staying still again.

Of course, I got how it was possible for him to get all those girls completely played. His face was beautiful. I admit it. More than a guy should be beautiful.

Think of Zac Efron, Paul Rudd and all those pretty movie stars all put together to create one really pretty looking bastard.

That's what Percy looked like—for those of you who were curious as to how he got in the pants of every girl at school. His pretty face always smiling that cocky grin used to annoy me like hell, but right now he looked so peaceful—it was hard to think he even was the terrible douche bag I knew he was.

His mouth was hanging open so I reached over and

pryed it open even more. Then I smiled amusedly before shoving my half eaten french toast rollup into his mouth.

"MMF" Well, that woke him up, "Mmm. This is good." He said while chewing.

I set another plate in front of him, piling his breakfast on it from the pan, "Here. Just eat the rest."

He smiled at me and I found it hard to look away as I drank the rest of my coffee.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." he said, mouth full, "I was too busy fantasizing about you to sleep."

And there he was going off flirting agin.

"Can you at least swallow before talking? Gross."

He smiled, "I think you should make breakfast for me every day."

"Uhuh. Yeah that's never going to happen."

I heard him chuckle as I left the kitchen bar, "Hey, where are you going?"

"The lake." I said then saw the look in his eye, "by _myself._ "

He shoveled down his breakfast and came over to me, "I can't let you get kidnapped by big bad guys now can I. I'm your loyal bodyguard."

I was going to comment on how he could possibly be a proper bodyguard with a banged up body like that, but I stopped myself.

I looked to the ceiling, biting down on my lower lip and trying not to retaliate since I knew that would make him want to come even more.

Shooting one more glare towards him, I went out the back patio door through our backyard towards the forest and I could hear his footsteps close behind me.

I hiked in silence, mostly reading Jane Eyre along the way. I didn't really have to look where I was going since I had gone this way so many times before. We soon passed the picnic table and then we came to the small hill. By this point, he was walking next to me. The lake was soon coming into view—so was the hook up tree.

I sat down on a bench near the lake. On the far side of the lake I saw there was the street. We weren't that far from civilization as I thought we were. Still, the traffic couldn't be heard from where the bench was, so the lake was quite peaceful.

Percy came to sit on the bench with me—about a hand's distance away. Letting out a sigh, he raised his arms crossed above his head and closed his eyes, making him look like a shot straight from a romance movie. Just a casual guy enjoying his Saturday morning by the lake.

I threw a _you're weird_ look over at him before picking up my book again.

We spent the rest of the day there. I practically finished my book and Percy had slept the whole time—bodyguard my ass. He opened one eye to look over at me, "You ready to leave now?"

To be honest, I didn't want to leave. I rather liked reading by the lake like this. But, I had a ten page essay waiting to be written back home.

I narrowed my eyes at him then left the bench. He kept easy pace beside me. But strangely I wasn't really all that annoyed by that fact like I used to be. Why was that? And why was my heart beating so quickly?

I stole a glance over at him and he grinned back. Quickly I looked away again.

And I started off in the direction back to my house.

And likewise, he followed.

"You know it's my birthday on Wednesday. You're getting me a present right?"

I scoffed a laugh, "Yeah, right, like I'm paying to get you a present."

"Come on, you didn't get me a present last year."

I turned to face him as we entered an area in the woods where the sunlight hit brighter through the trees, "We didn't know each other last year."

"Good point. Still, I'm family now. You should get me something. It's your duty as my sister in law."

"My duty?" I said incredulously.

"Yes," He smirked then crossed his arms across his chest. I hated it when he did that. Bastard, always trying to show off his abs—bruises and all.

Shaking my head, I made off again, "Let's just get home."

"So is that a yes you might get me a present or yes you definitely will get me a present."

"The third option which is never will I get you a present."

He walked backwards in front of me, giving me a pouting face.

I turned my eyes up to the sky. Specks of sunlight shining through from the trees. It really felt like we were in another land. The woods outside my backyard were the best place to be—especially if you wanted to be _alone._

I shot one of my many glares at him, making him laugh as he always did when he irritated me.

We soon reached my backyard and he opened the patio door for me, sweeping a bow as I went inside.

Shaking my head at him, there was a smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**17P**

It was Monday. I was leaning against my locker as usual. But, I for once was not flirting with the girls who came over to say good morning with their mouths. I simply wasn't in the mood or so I convinced myself.

Nico came over and clapped me on the back, "We're going to make your birthday the best house party yet."

"A house party? Nico, come on. You don't need to—"

"Percy, please. You once threw a three house party for me once and it was the best thing ever. This time, we're going to get all the people on Ambrosia Ave. on board. It will be amazing just you wait."

I shook my head, smiling, "You know how I love to party."

"Yeah, of course I do." He grinned just as the bell rang for first period, "I'll see you later, Percy."

I smiled back then went over to Locke's room. He was passing out the in class essays from last week. Great. I went down the aisle and sat in my seat. Annabeth wasn't here yet. I smiled. Always the late one.

Locke got to our aisle and placed my paper on my desk then put Annabeth's on hers. I got a B-. Seriously, this grade was Annabeth's fault for distracting me those last few minutes of writing. I skipped editing.

I smirked at all the red pen marks on grammar.

Annabeth still wasn't here, so I stole a peek.

B+ was written at the top.

Wow,

she never got a B.

"You going to look at my underwear drawer too?"

I laughed then leaned back to make room for her to sit in her chair. She gave me that weirded out look that was on her face much more than the annoyed one these days.

"Must be a hit on your ego to have gotten a B."

And there was that annoyed look flashing through her gray eyes. She looked over at my paper which was openly exposed, "At least I'm not a minus."

"Minus or plus, doesn't matter in the grand scale of the grade book. Everybody knows that." I was surprisingly taking this argument more seriously than I wanted.

"Sorry, I don't talk to minuses."

I looked over at her and smiled in immediate amusement.

"Plus as in plus size. It means you're fat."

She shot a narrowed glare my way, just as Locke started his lecture, "Are you five?"

"Yes."

I smirked at her increasing annoyance.

"Mr. Jackson. Ms. Chase. Do I need to separate you two?"

"Yes" Annabeth said at the same time I said, "No"

Mr. Locke simply let out an exasperated sigh before turning back to his powerpoint. Annabeth zoned into the lecture. I wasn't.

Two minutes in, I slipped her a note.

Her silver eyes looked over at me then to the note. She took it.

I wrote: **What's my present?**

She quickly wrote a response: **Already told you I'm not getting one**

I wrote under her elegant, slender writing: **Yeah you are.**

She wrote something down, an annoyed crease between her brow. I chuckled softly: **In your wildest dreams, jackass**

 **We quoting Taylor Swift now?**

 **No.**

I turned the note paper over then started writing at the top: **Come on, Annabeth. I want a present from you.**

 **Why? I bet you're going to get a ton from every girl at this school.**

 **I want one from you.**

She turned her eyes to me again—silver eyes full of curious suspicion.

I didn't smile. I just stared back.

Her eyes were so—

She looked away first. God, it was so hard to tell what she was thinking. I thought girls were so easy to read, from the blush to the flirty smiles. But, Annabeth rarely did any of that.

I had to distract myself or I was definitely going to start another session of watch-Annabeth-like-a-creepy-weirdo time any second.

The bell sounded for the end of class.

I got up and left the classroom a little more quickly than I had intended.

My heart was racing way too fast.

Damn I had to be seriously careful interacting with her again.

She would definitely be the death of me.

I went over to where her locker was. Being the idiot I was, I really couldn't stay away, could I.

She was talking to another guy. It was Michael Yew. They were talking about the Bio test coming up. I wasn't in AP Bio so I had no idea what they were saying, but I did know what he was trying to say being that close to her.

Her smile was practically making the guy the happiest man in the world.

For once I let my jealousy show and glared at Michael Yew as I came over.

"Hey, I'll see you later then, Annabeth." Yew said before leaving the other way.

She noticed me standing there and closed her locker before turning to walk down the hall.

"You need a ride?"

"No, I have a ride" She said looking over at me. Annabeth stopped at the end of the hallway that went down the steps to the huge lawn and the parking lot, "You know you can be honest with me, right?"

I raised my brows at her, "About what?"

"Just tell me the truth, are you on drugs?"

I let out a laugh, then noticed she was being serious. Clearing my throat, I said, "Why would say that?"

"Because you're so bipolar. Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something? What's wrong with you?"

"Okay, if you're talking about me leaving quickly at the end of class, I had to pee really badly."

"No, not just that. You've been like this for a while. It's really confusing." She shouldered her backpack a bit more.

"Confusing how?"

She looked at me a second longer, then shook her head slightly, "You know what?—forget it, Silena's waiting for me. I'll see you later."

I let her go down the steps.

I just let her go.

It was party time. And the whole street was booming Diplo music at the moment. If we were worried about the police, we were partying all we could before they did. People were all over the lawns and in the middle of the street.

This was what a neighborhood house party was.

Who invented it? Me

I mean I bet plenty of college frat parties were like this, but we were in high school.

It was only possible because the row of houses hosting the party were my friends who were really convincing about having their parents go out for the evening. People were jumping into pools though it was October.

I already had a whole room full of presents and chocolates from guys and girls alike. And I did plenty of girls the favor of dancing with them where the dance party was the loudest—Nico's house.

Justin Bieber was playing as I walked in. Nico spotted me immediately and called me over.

"Man of the hour!" He shouted, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Yup, he was wasted. I spotted royalty lounging by the couches. Silena was there talking with Hazel. But where was Annabeth?

"Hey, Nico. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah. Go birthday boy. I'm completely fine." He said, a girl on each arm.

I politely refused the girls who came onto me and went over to where Silena was standing. She turned and gave me a curious look, surprised and curious.

"Percy."

I let out a breath. Silena Beauregard—the nicest queen bee you would ever meet. Actually, then she'd probably be like a queen butterfly. Yet another girl I'd hurt badly. She'd lasted longer than most, because of the fact that she was royalty and well, she reminded me a great deal of Annabeth. It hadn't helped that they were best friends.

"Sil, where's Annabeth? You seen her?"

"She had something to do so she didn't come. I think she's at home maybe."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She gave me a nod, "Yeah, of course."

I could tell from her expression she was uncomfortable. Though they looked similar, Silena was an open book compared to Annabeth.

I didn't have time to pretend right now, so I touched her arm, "No seriously, thank you, Silena."

And before I heard her reply, I went out of the house and away from the party in my car. Instead of going to her house, I went the other way around to the street right next to the woods.

And the lake.

I shut the car door then jogged over to where the lake was.

And there she was.

— Moon light shining down on the lake and on the bench she was sitting on. She had on a jacket to fight the October breeze. Her hair was up in a messy bun which was neatly done with braids and all in a past life. I then noticed the black dress she was wearing underneath the hoodie. I walked over to where she was, taking a seat next to her like I always did to bother her.

But, she wasn't bothered or annoyed.

I simply sat in silence with her, knowing she'd talk whenever she was ready.

"Today was my dad's memorial service."

I didn't even think about anything. I simply brought my arm around her and held her close for the very first time. My heart started skipping all kinds of beats. And I kept her close. I think Thalia or Luke had mentioned of how her dad had died in a car accident. And she was inside. It didn't sound as traumatic as some of things that happened to other people in accidents, but still. I knew she still hid that part of her life away.

"You don't to have to say anymore."

She suddenly pulled out of my arms and looked up at me, "Don't you have a party you're supposed to be hosting?"

"My friends have it handled."

"Right, well—" She took a breath as if to prepare herself to say something she was uncomfortable with, "for all it's worth—happy birthday."

I smiled over at her. And it was one of the most genuine smiles to appear on my lips.

"Thanks." I held out my hand, and raised my brow, "My present, mademoiselle."

She scoffed a laugh, then stuck her hand in her pocket, "I was going to go to the party and give this to you, but since you're here."

She took out a kind of medallion pendant from her pocket. It had a thin metal chain and I realized it was a necklace. The smile on my face grew wider—so much so that I probably looked like an idiot.

I took a hold of the medallion and looked at it, letting the moon shine on the surface. It was oval shaped and had waves embossed on it. And it had the year engraved along the edge.

"I saw it in the thrift store and it reminded me of you. I didn't know metalwork so if you were looking for something handmade I'm sorry."

"No, not at all. This is perfect." I said, looking up from the necklace to her, "Thanks. I actually didn't think you'd really get me a present."

She gave me a playful shove, "You told me a million times to get you one. I can't believe it. You ungrateful son of a—"

I shushed her, "I'm grateful. So grateful."

"Good."

I looked again to the necklace. I was more than grateful— I wanted to kiss the hell out of her for this.

"We can go to the house party now. I'm done being sad."

Looking into her unreadable eyes, I stared for a moment then smiled.

"First, put this on for me."

"You put it on yourself."

I held it out to her, "Please? The one who gifted should do the linking." It was really hard not to laugh at her face right now. She took the necklace then brought the chain around my neck—making as if to hug my neck. Never mind. I shouldn't have asked her to do this.

She was way too close for me to be able to resist.

I felt the warm lulls of her breathing whisper against my cheek as she peeked over my shoulder to lock the chain. She pulled away and I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my palm.

"It suits you pretty well actually." She said, examining the necklace on me. Annabeth was smiling, proud of her gift giving skills.

I looked away. She was smiling.

Good Lord.

She noticed my agitation, "You okay?"

"Um, we should go back to the party, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay." She got up and started to where my car was parked.

I took a few deep breaths of the night air before going after her.

"You're hair looks like a nightmare."

She shot a glare my way, making me chuckle. I opened the passenger door for her, "After you."

After she got in, I went around to the driver's seat and started the engine with the touch of a button. Annabeth had let loose her hair after my lie about her hair. And now the scent of her was surrounding me, invading everything, like she invaded me every time we spoke.

I turned to her, "I don't really want to go back to the party"

"Then where do you want to be, birthday boy?"

I smiled, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, "My favorite place. Yours is the lake. Mine's somewhere else. And now you're going to go with me."

"I am?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah." I said, turning into the street. We drove in silence. Well, not in silence really, the radio was playing **Wherever You Are** by **Angus & Julia Stone**. It was a pretty nice driving song. Stealing glances over at her, I saw her looking out of the window with those dreamy eyes that told me nothing about what she was thinking about.

We passed the woods then houses.

Then we were away from the neighborhood.

She then realized where we were going and turned to me as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Why are we at school?"

"Because the place I love to be is around here."

"I don't know about you. But school would never be one of my favorite places to be."

I got out and shot her a wink, "Just trust me, babe."

She rolled her eyes then got out of the car. I went over to her then grabbed a hold of her arm, "Come with me." She didn't resist as I pulled her with me. I walked towards the football field.

I then took her to the very middle. The moon was still out, shining just enough light to allow the stars to be seen. It was a perfect time to be out here.

I let go of her arm and dropped to lie down on the fake grass- arms behind my head. I patted the space beside me.

"Come on, lie beside me."

She turned her head up to the stars then back at me. Then, she got down and laid down beside me.

Was this too dangerous? No, we were just watching the stars.

It'd be fine.

It'd be—

"So, this is your favorite place to be."

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it?"

I could tell she was looking at me, just staring at my profile. I didn't dare take my eyes off the stars to look back. But, my God, her staring was making me heat up like a furnace.

The metal pendant was cool and comfortable against my chest. It felt calming. I then took out my earphones from my jean pocket and stuck one in her ear before putting my own in.

Then I put my phone on shuffle.

The pings of a guitar began and soon the voice of James Bay started. Annabeth started lip-synching to the music.

 _So come on let it go._

 _Just let it be._

 _Why don't you be you._

 _And I'll be me._

I laughed then straight out sang along in a very off key voice. She kicked me gently with her knee, making me laugh again. My laughs died away as I saw her slowly close her eyes and let herself drift away to the lulls of the music.

She kept her eyes closed, her breathing steady and calm. I slowly turned onto my side.

Shouldn't be doing this.

I really shouldn't.

But, it was hard. Harder than I expected to keep myself away.

 _So come on let it go._

I slowly leaned down without thinking. _Just let it be._

There was only inches between my lips and hers. And the cool air became warm where it met my skin.

Screw it.

She was here. Next to me. And she didn't seem to want to leave my side like she used to. So, why should I let her go? She was here now. And

I leaned in a bit closer, my lips tingling—heart racing like a metronome turned to the highest tempo.

Just a little closer.

The pendant slipped out from underneath my shirt, making a clinking sound. I stopped, then looked down at the pendant around my neck. I pulled away from her and took a hold of it, slipping back under my shirt to where my beating heart was receding back to it's normal beat. Turning my eyes back to her, she still had her eyes closed.

I smiled. She had fallen asleep.

I slid my arms under her and picked her up. The warmth of her body exuding through every part of my being. The October night breeze was nothing when I had her in my arms. I made my way to the car, the pendant thumping against my chest— a silent reminder of how perfect this birthday had ended.

I set her in the car then took her home.


	18. Chapter 18

**18A**

The rest of the week, I barely talked to Percy again. Either it was me ignoring him or the other way around, but it just seemed really weird talking to him now. That night on his birthday had changed something. I had definitely _definitely_ felt him lean close as if to kiss me. I hadn't been dreaming that right?

He was about to kiss me that night.

Percy kissing me.

It was so _wild_ to think about. And yet the idea wasn't repulsive to me.

Just everything was confusing and bipolar like Percy's up and down mood.

So, I guess that's why I kept my distance. He seemed to want to keep a distance as well, so I guess the not speaking thing was mutual.

That didn't mean though that I stopped thinking about the fact that he was about to kiss me. God, I just had to let it go. It was probably just me stupidly thinking things.

I couldn't stop thinking about how easily it was to hang out with him that night. It had been like he had let a barrier down. And that hadn't been the first time that had happened. He'd been like that that time he had played Kingsgate with me in my game room basement.

If, for instance I assumed that he actually was such an easy, comfortable person to be around—someone who clicked with me perfectly, then—why was he pretending to be someone he wasn't?

Silena set the pizza on the table then scooted me over to sit by me in the booth, interrupting my thoughts. We were hanging out at the Grill just because Silena had gotten a B on her essay. It was more because we really craved pizza at the Grill after school was over and needed an excuse to celebrate.

She clapped her manicured hands in glee then started digging in.

"Slow down, crazy, you're going to throw it all up at this rate."

"I'm fine." She said, mouth stuffed.

"Right. Say that to me again in twenty minutes."

"I will." She said, stuffing yet another slice into her mouth.

I laughed just as some guy came over to our table. He looked like he could be in college, but still not much older than we were.

He leaned against the booth and I knew exactly what he came over here for.

"Hey, ladies. I'm Jake. Thought you would like to sit over with us."

"Totally!" Silena said at the same time I said, "No Thanks."

Silena gave me a pout. I gave her a warning look, "Thank you for asking though." I added.

Jake smiled over at me then his eyes dropped.  
What a nerve this guy had.

"Well, if you change your mind." He then left with an unsettling smile on his face.

"Annie. Why? I want to sit with Jakey."

"Sil, seriously, only you can get drunk on _pizza_. Don't sit with—Jakey." I said the nickname with disgruntled reluctance.

"But—"

"Sweetie, you don't know Jakey, okay? Don't talk to strangers."

Silena pouted, then ate another slice. I eyed where that guy Jake was sitting with his other college old buddies all looking at our booth.

"Hey, Sil. Let's get home."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."


	19. Chapter 19

**19P**

Will chuckled then crossed his arms, "Come on, Percy. Let's get this very clear. I have an arsenal of resources and a whole powerhouse to back me up."

"What do you want, Solace?" I said in a low, calmed voice.

"I want something" he looked my way, "that you want."

"And what is that?" He'd stopped me on my way to my car after school and had wanted to talk. The bastard. I sat down on a park bench, arms crossed behind my head in a casual manner.

"Not what—Who." Will tapped one finger on his chin as if thinking about something, "Hmm. Let's see. My ex-girlfriend."

I scoffed a laugh, "Annabeth? What about her?"

He gave me a scornful smile, "You want her. Let's not deny it."

I didn't hesitate one second. I couldn't let myself slip for the life of me and for her. I grinned my bright playboy smile, "Of course I want her. Who do you think I am?"

Annoyance flashed across his eyes, "No, you love her."

I couldn't let him get to me.

"Love her? No. I'd love to get in her pants though."

He leaned closer, hate written clear on his features, "No, you _love_ her. You're just saying that so I won't be able to use her against you. I know how you think, Percy."

I grinned, "Come on, Will. You can do better than my sister in law. I'd use my actual sister if I were you. Now _that's_ an actual threat. Or why don't you just beat me again. We don't need to bring extras into this."

Will gave me that same scornful smile again, "The thing is Percy. I have a group of my men acting as college guys on stand by near where Annabeth is right now. I can make them do whatever I want them to with a phone call."

"Now. now. Don't hurt my dear sister in law."

"I know _you'd_ never hurt her. Not like you've hurt all those countless girls before."

My smile disappeared.

"My men won't harm her—but only if you do." he continued, "Right now." A despicable grin spread across his face.

"What?" The snarky cool tone disappearing from my voice.

"Take advantage of her. Go to her right now. And then I'll leave her alone. You hurt her and I'll be convinced that she's _nothing_ to you."

I kept my face calm, "Is that all?"

He smirked, "Yes."

"You'll leave her alone after?"

"Of course. A man always keeps to his promises." Will's eyes were in all seriousness.

"I need proof of you word"

"What about written proof." He held up a slip of paper that had Apollo's signature signed at the bottom. I took it and looked at it carefully and quickly. It was either me or her going down. If I didn't do as they said, they'd be suspicious of my love for her and hurt her. I did, she'd get hurt by me, but she would remain safe- apart from me. Isn't that what I wanted? Apollo was smart. He knew what would get me to do anything.

I knew what needed to be done almost immediately.

"Agreed."

* * *

Her car was in the driveway so I knew she was home. There was no way I was going to act hesitant. He was watching my every move. I know what Thalia would say to me if she knew I was giving in to what the Solace dickbag wanted me to do. But, I could never _ever_ let Annabeth get hurt by him. Better by me than anyone else. Better it be me—the guy she disliked from the start.

Will would do worse to her if he found out how I really felt about her.

I knew what the Apollos were capable of.

I couldn't. I would never let that happen.

ever.

She was way too important for that.

My chest was aching. I didn't know if I would be able to hold it together when I saw her. I walked in with the spare key Athena gave me then went upstairs, knowing she'd be in her room. I knew Athena wouldn't be here yet.

Annabeth's door was ajar. Reaching out my hand, I opened it slightly.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice came from behind me.

I whipped around and there she was, making my breath catch in my chest—making something twist in my gut—making me vulnerable as hell.

"Annabeth."

Did she know about everything?

No, she couldn't.

She was standing near the stair railing, mug of tea in hand. Her brow raised, "Yeah?"

I turned my face away from the moonlight shining from the skylight into the shadow so she couldn't see my expression clearly.

I let out a breath of relief.

Shit, I had to keep it together. One slip and it was over.

One slip.

"Percy, you're acting weird. What's wrong?"

I stayed silent then looked over at her into her eyes. There was concern as well as weirded out curiosity. But there was that concern. The concern that told me she cared more than she should.

After all the things I'd done to not let that happen.

Shit, I had to get her in the bedroom.

"Here, I'll let you go in your room first."

She clutched her tea in both hands then walked past me into the room. I went after her.

Now,

Right now.

I had to distinguish any signs of her caring for me at all.

Right now.

Tonight.

Even though it would break my heart apart, it was something that had to be done.

I froze my heart solid then kicked the door close behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**20A**

"Percy, just answer one question for me."

He simply stood there in front of my closed bedroom door, "What?"

I set my mug on the desk next to my bed, "What's wrong with you? Tell me honestly."

Percy looked over at me, then took a step closer, "Nothing's wrong."

"No, there is. One second you're this douchebag and the next you're like this friend I've always had. It's almost like.."

"Like what?" His voice was hushed and low.

"Like you're… pretending to be someone you're not. I don't know why you would, but I know you are."

He came over, the moonlight creating a hovering silhouette of his frame in front of me. Percy then leaned so close, I had to sit on the bed. His lips were close to my ear, "That's where you're wrong, Annabeth. I'm totally and _completely_ the scumbag you know me to be, because right now, I'm here to finish my play on you. I was planning on getting you later, but it seems like I've already gotten into your head. So I think I'll just take you now."

I pressed a hand against his chest, to keep him at bay, "What?"

He grabbed the hand I had on his chest and locked it swiftly down onto the bed and did the same with my other hand.

This couldn't be right. He had to be lying.

But, I looked in his eyes and there was nothing in them that made me believe otherwise.

I struggled against his grip, but he held fast, "Percy, what the hell?"

"I think you seem to think that I actually cared for you in some ways, but you're wrong. I only wanted one thing from you." He said in that hooded, dangerous voice.

"Percy, stop! Get off me," I tried kicking him off, but his weight was weighing me down like a boulder.

* * *

 **P**

Her eyes widened as I relentlessly started undoing her shirt, keeping her down with my weight so she couldn't move. She didn't know I was terrified to the core. I was terrified that if I didn't do this, worse things were going to happen. But, there was something even more terrifying and that was the fact that there was no longer any sign of care or concern that she ever had for me in those silver striking eyes.

I felt like breaking down and crying.

But, I kept her down.

She's going to hate me now. Forever.

My face was buried in her neck. Her scent surrounding my senses. My fingers went to the buttons of her jeans, but right before I could do anything more her knee came up and knocked the wind out of me in my stomach. That effectively got me off her. A slap then whipped across my vision. I scoffed a laugh, still stupidly playing the scumbag who just tried to take advantage of her seconds ago.

"You convinced me, Percy. You happy?" She said, then slid off her bed, pushing me with her shoulder as she passed. She rushed her fingers through her hair then a hand to her lips.

And I know she was trying not to cry as she left out the door.

I let her go.

Yet again.

Shame flooded me. Despicable shame. I almost broke down right then and there in the middle of her bedroom where her flowery scent was still hovering around me.

I turned toward the window, brushing away the curtain. I saw Will leaning against his car across the street. And there was a smirk on his lips that was visible even from here. He was wearing the suit and tie that all the Apollos wore. His blue eyes sparkled as he nodded towards me before getting in his car. He was convinced.

And I felt like the pieces of my heart would never be put back together again..

* * *

The next day there was a seating change for Mr. Locke's class. And of course, Annabeth didn't even acknowledge me when I looked over to where she was seated.

I'd convinced her which was what I had planned. I set my forehead on the cool surface of my desk, simply wanting to zone the world out.

During P.E., my eyes never let her out of my sight. I was sitting on the bleachers as we ran our miles. She ran two miles before resting on the field. Her friends brought her water and a towel which she took with a smile. That smile.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

I wanted nothing more than to be beside her right then, making snarky comments like I would before. At least then, I was able to be near her.

Now, she wouldn't give me the light of day. And very rightfully so.

"Hey, Percy. You ran already?" A hand curled around my bicep. Mackenzie Shiner. What are the odds?

I looked over to where Will was stretching out his legs. He looked over at me with that scornful grin of his. He'd sent Mackenzie over to me.

Testing me, was he now.  
The bastard was relentless.

If I was seen with Mackenzie, that would _definitely_ convince Annabeth what a despicable ass I was. Mackenzie's hands touched my knee then down my thigh.

I didn't even dare look over at where Annabeth was on the field as I brought my arm around Mackenzie letting her tongue my neck. I felt disgusting.

And yet I kept up the act.

* * *

It was homecoming the very next day. And it was the after school homecoming game. I wasn't watching the game, I had my tongue down Lacey Madison's throat—both of us situated in the girl's bathroom stall. She moaned bringing me closer as I gladly pinned her to the door of the stall.

My hand roaming up her and around her waist as she dipped her head to suck my neck.

If you hadn't noticed already. This was me trying to forget everything that had happened over the course of a few weeks time. I was already thought to be the despicable jackass I was so why not act the part for the rest of my life. I was okay with that.

At least I told myself that over and over as I unzipped Lacey's pants with one swift movement of my fingers.

"You have a condom?" She breathed heavily with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Of course" I said with a grin of my own.

* * *

The party was pretty hyped. It was ten dollars on entry and I had hooked up with at least three girls tonight. That had to be a record even for me.

I didn't even care if I sounded like a jerk at the moment.

With one arm around the shoulder of a girl, I got myself another punch drink served by the volunteer parents that were there to chaperone.

"This dance is getting a bit boring don't you think?"

"Why are you bored of me already, Percy."

"Let's just get a bit of fresh air for a bit." I said, leading the girl out.

"Percy. Leaving already." A voice called from behind me.

I turned and smiled, "Why, isn't it my best buddy Will."

Will grimaced a that aspect a bit but a smile soon spread across his lips, looking at the girl I was slightly leaning on, "I have to say, I really didn't think you had it in yourself to hurt her. Must be the inner bastard you were born with from your father"

I forced a smile, "Thanks. I take that as a compliment." I said in a cool calm voice.

The girl tugged on my shirt collar, "Percy, are we leaving or not."

Will dipped his head slightly in my direction, "Well, I won't keep you from your night getaways."

The thing was. It was clear what Will wanted by making me hurt Annabeth. He wanted to break me as much as possible. Whether Apollo gave him permission to do so or not—it didn't matter. And I could never let him think that he could use Annabeth to do so.

Anybody but her and I would be okay.

I was already broken for what I had done to Annabeth already. Anything else that happened from this day onward would be a painless relief.

He could never know that I loved her— more than anybody would ever know.

Will turned to enter the dance and I stared at the back of his blonde head as he walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**21P**

It had been about two weeks since homecoming. I passed all the flyers advertising the huge meet that was going to happen tomorrow against the rival team. It was the meet that would get us the championship.

I was team captain so obviously I had to be there.

Plenty of girls wished me luck for tomorrow. My friends as well. Swimming was up there with football here at Goode High so that also made me pretty popular with the ladies, I suppose.

Everyone except Annabeth, of course. I tried not to think about her but these past few weeks had been the worst ever. And I didn't want to get into details. Let's just say, my arch nemesis hated me and so did the girl I loved.

Pretty much the story of my life.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder then made my way out of the school halls. And I was about to get to my car when a hand pulled me over behind the bushes lining the school walls.

"Silena?"

Annabeth's best friend and maybe her twin in a past life shushed me, "What's going on between you and Annabeth?"

I gave her my playboy smile, "Nothing. Why would there be?"

"I don't know. But she totally freezes over whenever you two are in the same room now. I mean, I didn't know she hated you _that_ much. She was at most annoyed. What did you do, Percy? I want to know."

"Whatever happened is between Annabeth and me."

"Percy." She gave me a glare that would make Annabeth proud.

"Ask her if you really want to know so bad."

"She won't talk to me about it."

"And I won't either."

"Did you hurt her?"

I turned to Silena and gave her full attention of my eyes, "I did what I do best. And you know what I do best."

Her eyes widened, then I got the second slap in a month, "You really are an ass, Percy. I thought you'd changed if only a little, but I guess I was wrong." I worked my jaw as she stormed away.

Letting out a breath, I clutched the strap of my backpack tighter.

Add the best friend to the list of people who hated me.

I leaned against my locker, wearing my swim shorts, goggles and cap on. It was swim meet day. Jason came over and clasped me not the back, "You ready for this?" Jason was one of the new kids who joined a few weeks before. He was pretty fast for a newbie.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You're our fastest swimmer so coach said you're going last."

"Alright, thanks."

He smiled then went off towards the pools. I slipped my earphones out then put my phone inside my locker, slam locking it afterwards. I then went over to the direction of the pools as well. A huge crowd was already here. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few scouts watching as well.

I went over to where my team was. There was still time before I was up.

And the meet was already starting. Jason was up first.

And there was the bell to start the race.

Each of my teammates went.

I stepped to the mat then hoisted myself up to the diving board. People were already screaming and chanting my name. I shot a glance over to the bleachers and saw her sitting with Silena and other royalty. Her eyes caught mine.

Coach's voice interrupted our staring match.

"Come on, Jackson! Head in the water!" His voice boomed. It was like high school musical, but the swim meet version or something.

I slipped on my goggles. Then once the guy before me touched the wall, I plunged in and I swam like hell was behind me. I probably looked like some demon in the water come to rage—since I did feel like one. There was so many things that relieved stress and anger while swimming and I usually used meets to do so. I did well under pressure.

Especially if Annabeth was watching.

I kicked off the other side after seconds had passed and I had crossed the whole lane. Then, making my way back, I swam, only lifting my head up to take a breath once.

The bell sounded just as I touched the wall.

I lifted my head above water then pulled off my swim cap and goggles before shaking my hair and throwing my arm in the air. Everyone was screaming and shouting.

We won.

Jason grasped my arm and pulled me out, "You were a monster in there, bro."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I then got praises from the other teammates and the coach. People were coming off from the bleachers, the losing teams shaking hands with us and all that after meet stuff. I raised a towel to my hair, drying myself before laying my towel around my shoulders. Drew Tanaka came over with her two friends who I forgot the names of and started gushing about how they already knew I was going to win for the team.

I smiled, thanking them politely and quickly, since I was secretly trying to see out of the corner of my eye where she was. That's when I saw her, giving Jason a hug and a wide smile.

Jason and Silena were laughing at something Annabeth said. And Jason swung an arm around Annabeth. When were they ever friends?

Other girls and other teammates were crowding me. I was getting bombarded.

"Percy Jackson." I turned to see a man in a suit, a smile on his face, "I'm Tom Kiely. I'm a scout for Darby. Can we talk?"

He gave me his card.

"Yeah, definitely."

He smiled, "Good meet today. I don't regret coming."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded then left. And that's when my mom came over and started her embarrassing hugging and kissing. I was fine with it though since I hadn't seen her in forever. My mom lived with my step dad, Paul, out in the city, leaving me to live with Thalia. So I barely saw her.

"You came."

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to miss your championship meet." Mom thought every meet was the championship.

I grinned, "How long are you staying, mom?"

"A few more days. I've been meaning to get a family dinner together with Thalia and Luke before I take off again."

"Sounds great." I said, "So, mom, I'll meet you outside."

"Right, go and change."

I pulled my shirt over my head then turned to where Jason was at his locker next to me, "So how do you know Annabeth?" I asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Oh, Annabeth? She's helped me with my English homework quite a bit. We've been friends ever since I transferred." Jason said with a smile, "Are you friends as well?"

"in laws." I said plainly.

"Wow, you guys are like siblings then. I didn't know that." Jason gave me another smile before leaving, "Great meet, Percy. I'll see you later."

I smiled as he left then turned to close my locker, picking up my backpack from the bench in the process. Then, I met mom at the end of the hallways.

"I just called Thalia and she said she's already making dinner."

"Great."

"I should also invite Annabeth. It would be truly amazing to have her there as well. I miss her so." My mom smiled.

I raised my brows, "Uh—yeah, go for it, mom."

Mom gave me the eye, "Look, I know you two don't get along very well, but for me—please behave for this dinner. It's been so long since we've all been together."

I gave her a forced smile, "Of course."

Time to pretend.


	22. Chapter 22

**22P**

It was after dinner. And it wasn't until after all the "You've gotten so beautiful"' and "How've you been"'s that I was ever alone in the same room as Annabeth.

Sally was being the lovely mother in law she was, doting on Annabeth and Luke, but mostly Annabeth. Annabeth was her ideal daughter as she put it pretty frequently. Thalia was going through a gothic ego phase when she was Annabeth's age and gave my mom a lot of trouble. So, having Annabeth, who was the exact opposite of Thalia, was my mom's dream come true. Of course, Thalia didn't mind one bit. She was happy not having to live up to Sally's expectations now that she was married.

Sally wanted to bake cookies with Annabeth and asked me over to get the tray from the hot oven, because obviously it was a man's job to do so. I took the tray out and was then instructed to hold it.

"Hold on, I'm going to go find something for you to put that on. We can't have you burning the table." Mom then hurried out to the living room to ask Thalia where she kept the place mats.

Now... here we were. Annabeth leaning against the island counter, looking like someone cut out straight from a sweet romance movie—she was the girl that got away and I was the main protagonist idiot who let it happen.

And as all romance movies go, I was supposed to take her in my arms at that very moment, say I'm sorry and kiss the hell out of her.

But, this wasn't a movie. Hell, in reality, I'm the hateful bastard who tried to take advantage of her. God, how f*ked up was that.

This also wasn't a movie by the fact that she was staring _right_ at me. I didn't know what else to do so I stared back. No words were shared. I mean, seriously, what could I say? I was supposed to be the douchebag who did the most despicable thing possible to hurt her.

So, I simply stared like the cool idiot bastard I was pretending to be—scared out of my mind at what she must be thinking of me at that moment.

Seriously though. What was she thinking right now? Her expression was completely unreadable. She was the first to look away seconds before my mom came in with the place mat, "Alrighty, set the tray down, honey."

While I was excused from the kitchen, I made my way over to the living room. I came in to Thalia's raised voice over Luke's.

"No, what I found out outweighs everything and you know that!" She said, glaring electric holes into Luke.

She stood as Luke raised his hand to her, "Come on, Thalia. You have to understand why I'm doing this."

"No, I don't. And if this gets out," She let out a breath, "I don't want to be with you when that happens."

I walked in, "Hey, guys, um." I pointed behind me, "Mom made cookies."

Luke looked over at me and gave me a small smile, "Thanks, Perce. We'll be there."

"Yeah, okay." I shot Thalia a glance and she was still looking like she was thinking about something hard. She looked up and gave me a look as if to say _Don't ask._

So, I didn't.

* * *

The days went on as usual. School was as usual.

I swam laps, trying to swim my troubles away. It worked while underwater. Until, that is, I resurfaced.

The sound of my locker closing rang through the empty locker room. I ran a hand through my hair before slipping on a shirt and moving out of the boy's locker room. I walked out and saw Annabeth walking down the hall towards the locker rooms, pulling her hair up as she walked. Her raised arms, lifted her shirt a bit and showed a glimpse of that toned stomach. She noticed me standing there towel about my shoulders, wet hair. Annabeth only paused for a second before her silver eyes looked away and she continued her way past the locker rooms towards where the library was.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Swinging my duffel bag over one shoulder, I continued my way out of the school grounds. And I immedaitely saw Thalia's car parked in the parking lot. She honked at me before gesturing for me to get in.

I looked at her weirdly before walking over and getting in her car.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I got in shotgun.

"I had to get out of the house." Thalia said, backing out swiftly out of the parking lot.

I stayed silent for a second then spoke again, "Did you and Luke get into a fight again?"

She looked over at me then turned her eyes back to the road, "We're taking a temporary break right now. He hasn't been entirely honest with me."

"And you think taking a break will solve it."

"I don't know. I don't know, Percy." She said, turning onto traffic.

* * *

It's been I don't know how long. Days. Weeks.  
All the swimming. All the girls.

It couldn't take away my past or the fact that I hurt her, terribly.

I wanted to be with her. I would be okay with just being near her. And, right now, it was killing me not being by her side.

It was well over an hour after the sun set and I was sitting on that bench by the lake. The place where I sat in silence with her reading next to me. I had felt so relaxed and free then. She would never know how much that time with her meant for me then.

I would sit with her by the lake forever if I could. Simply enjoying the silence, away from the world.

Away from the world.

I guess, that was why I was here right now.

Everything else I tried wasn't working for me. The lake once gave me peace of mind—away from reality.

But, I was slowly realizing, sitting here alone by the lake, that I had peace of mind because Annabeth was there with me.

I unlocked the necklace around my neck and looked down at the pendant, rubbing my thumb over the engraving of the waves.

"Holding onto worthless memories, are we, Jackson?" A voice sounded from behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, "What do you want?"

Will came around, arm around a girl, "Nothing really. Though, I would like to be alone with Sasha without an audience."

I turned my eyes over to him, then gave him a smile, "Sorry, I have this place on reserve."

The sneer was almost visible on his face, "Tell me, what's the necklace for?"

"It was a birthday present."

"Looks like it came from someone dear to you."

I resisted clutching onto the necklace and let it drop from my fingers to the dirty sand on the ground as if it meant nothing—then I gave a shrug, "Some girl at school today. I forgot her name, you see."

"Hmm, I see." He didn't seem very convinced.

I got up from the bench and got up in his golden boy face, suddenly letting my cool attitude go, "What do I have to do to get you off my back, huh?"

He crossed his arms to the girl's sorry disappointment losing grip of his arm, "You can start by proving your admirer's gift means nothing to you." He had a smirk on his lips that I wanted to punch right off, but I simply smiled back.

I picked up the necklace from the ground, "How?"

"Throw it, of course. Into the lake." Will had challenge in his eyes.

I scoffed a laugh as I held his spiteful glare, "You really want leverage don't you. Well, too bad, you're not going to find it. Never." And with that, I flung the necklace into the lake. The shining metal of the chain flashed in the moonlight before it got swallowed by the dark waters.

My heart drowned with it.

Will chuckled then took the girl around the waist again, "Come on, Sasha, let's go pick somewhere else to be."

My pulse thudded loudly in my ears and right when I knew Will and his slut were gone, I dismissed reason and dove into the lake like a _wild_ person. The cold didn't hit me instantly. But it was getting there—close to the point where the cold would be so freezing that it would feel like I was boiling in the water. My hands were starting to sting like hell and so was my face.

My clothes dragged against the water, but I frantically searched in the area I knew I threw the necklace.

I was freezing up.

This was bad.

The tears that threatened to escape were clouding up my vision.

I just hated pretending.

I wanted at least one person to be able to understand me  
And why I had to be someone I wasn't all the time.

Like a miracle the moonlight shined through the waters and I saw it.

I grasped it within my fingers like someone crazed then surfaced, gasping and coughing lake water as the night air hit my face like a slap.

I dunked my head again and swam to shore. I heaved breaths as the cold bit into to me. My soaked clothes making me almost immobile with chill.

Someone was calling my name. But, my brain felt frozen. I couldn't register anything.

I struggled to get up but I collapsed. Hell no, I was not dying from cold. That is not how I wanted to go.

I then felt someone come over to me hurriedly and wrap their arms around me.

"Percy, My God." My breathing was shallow. I needed someone to warm me up quick, "Hey, Percy." That voice was familiar.

What are the chances.

I struggled to turn my eyes over to meet with silver. I heaved a breath, then a smile.

"Percy, What-Here, let's get to my car." She brought my arm around her neck. I staggered with her, every part of me icing up.

 _Say my name again._

Her hands got a grip of my shirt, "Get a grip, Percy."

She finally managed to get me to the street side next to the lake. Her car was parked there at an crooked angle as if she got out in a hurry. She pushed me in the back seat and went over to the driver's seat to my disappointment. But, then she turned on the engine and turned up the heat and I was immediately grateful.

But, it was still too cold.

Annabeth came over to the back seats again and reached over the seats over to the trunk and brought out a warm looking blanket. Her eyes were full of determination and focus. I simply stared as she made quick work of my shirt, stripping it off me. She didn't bother with my jeans as she brought the blanket around me.

Her silver eyes searched over me then, frantically. I was barely getting any warmer.

She seemed to realize that too and took off her jacket then looked straight into my eyes, "Just stay still." She said before climbing onto my lap and bringing her arms around my bare waist.

I gasped.

Her warm body pressed against me and my breathing became heavier, my chest beating rapidly. Instant warmth pervaded everything. She had me completely off guard. I never let anyone catch me off guard. She really was going to be the death of me. Her warm sweet breathes fanned against my neck.

"Ho—How are you here?" I said, still shivering, not even bothering to keep the concern out of my voice. The concern that showed how much I cared.

"The better question is why the hell were you taking a night swim in the middle of November." She pulled away and brought the blanket tighter around my shoulders, "How much of an _idiot_ can you get?"

I simply smiled at her, a real smile full of all the bliss I felt in that moment. She stared back, large silver eyes trying to decipher what the hell was wrong with me. I didn't blame her. I was letting my guard down, and I let it be down because right now she was with me after all that I'd put her through.

It was completely involuntary when I leaned ever so slightly closer to her. She leaned back, getting off my lap— eyes wary. My heart sank. Of course— I couldn't be so stupid as to think that she'd be okay to be here with me.

I mentally slapped myself. Was I about to kiss her?

What was wrong with me?

Idiot.

I clutched my hands into fists.

That brought her attention to my hand. My eyes widened as she reached over and gently pried loose my grip—of the necklace in my hand.

Her soft slender fingers were holding mine. I could get used to the feeling forever.

She let out a breath almost in incredulity.

Then after the longest second ever—

her eyes made their way back to mine.

—undoing me

bit by bit…


	23. Chapter 23

**23A**

I woke up in my own bed. My clothes from yesterday were still on me. It took as long as a second to remember what had happened last night. My heart started to beat wildly and my insides flipped.

Oh.

Right.

That happened.

After I'd practically saved my asshole brother-in-law's freezing ass, I'd gone into a hot make out session with said asshole brother-in-law in the back seat of my car.

Every single detail came back to me from beginning to end—like a rush.

 _I saw the necklace in his hand, grains of sand and lake water still grazing the metal surface of the medallion— my heart skipped a beat. There was no denying it was the necklace I'd given to him for his birthday._

 _I turned my eyes to him and saw his widened eyes, very obviously terrified. Why the hell would he jump in to a freezing lake for a crappy necklace I got him for his birthday. God, he was so aggravatingly confusing._

 _Though I knew there was so much he was keeping from me, hiding away from everyone—_

 _At the very moment,_

 _two things were very clear to me._

 _He jumped in the lake to get the necklace which was thrown into the lake for some reason I didn't think relevant at the moment._

 _And second, Percy was a damn good actor—that is, except for right now._

 _He'd been pretending for some reason no one knew about, making me go crazy from his mixed faces. He wasn't the douchebag he wanted everyone to think— the bastard who he went to such far lengths to convince me was his true self. It wasn't. A small part of me always knew that._

 _And I didn't need to hear it from his mouth to come to that._

 _It was all in his eyes._

 _Every feeling and emotion that was flashing across his emerald eyes was undeniably genuine._

 _Percy's eyes dropped to my lips, then after the longest second, his eyes went back to look back into mine. The color was returning to his face which was definitely a good sign. I moved onto his lap again, matter over mind. He froze still then instantly relaxed when my hand gripped his forearm._

 _His eyes spoke a million words as his fingers came up to brush strands of my hair away from my face in such a gentle manner that was so unlike him._

 _I didn't even think, I simply raised my hand up to his bare chest, slipping slightly under the blanket wrapping around him. He shuddered at my touch and his heart beat didn't lie about what he was feeling at the moment. His skin was so smooth to the touch. I lifted my hand up to caress his neck. His eyes fluttered half lidded as if he'd been drugged, breathing getting heavier._

 _Percy let me play with the hair at the nape of his neck before his arms finally broke out of their frozen trance and wrapped around me, pressing me closer to him. I held my breath, my pulse getting louder in my ears as his hand ran up my back and got lost in my golden waves._

 _His hand caressed the back of my neck, bringing me closer as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. His other hand moved on top of mine and squeezed in a reassured manner. I didn't need reassurance._

 _I already knew where I wanted this to go. He was still an jackass, but right now I wanted to kiss the hell out of this jackass._

 _His lips brushed mine again, our breathes mixing together. He stayed there, not moving—letting our lips simply touch. His breathing went from rushed to calm—as if he was trying to keep himself together and not give in._

 _I didn't give him much time to think any further before I took a hold of his bottom lip between mine and started kissing him how I knew guys liked. I guess his inner BadPercy came out since he immediately started kissing me back with those trained lips that knew how to treat a girl right. It was soon a show down of who knew how to kiss better, though he ended up letting me practically devour his mouth._

 _He was so addicting._

 _Soon, he flipped our positions about in one swift hot movement, pressing me against the back seat—his hands running up the length of my thigh and waist._

 _His cool breath then met my neck._

My mother's footsteps interrupted my recollection of last night's events. She came over to my room, then knocked lightly on the door before coming in, "Percy brought you home."

She didn't seem very happy about that fact. Oh God, what happened? He had the sense to put a shirt on before bringing me home, right?

What happened anyway after that ridiculously hot make out?

I think I fell asleep.

in his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her while, taking off the shirt I had on.

"I thought I told you to be back home by twelve. You came back at two."

I turned to the older version of me, "I was with Percy." Lip locked and heavy in the backseat of my car. Of course, I wouldn't tell her that.

"Still."

"You never cared when I was out late before, what's changed?"

"Just, I want you to be careful, alright?" She came over and gave me a hug, "I was scared when you didn't come home."

I gave her a weirded out look.

"What? Mothers can be scared for their daughters can't they?" she said, pulling away.

"Yeah, but you're acting a bit more grossly clingy than usual. Did something happen at work?"

"No, nothing like that." She waved it off, then made her way out of my room, "There's waffles in the freezer if you want any."

I shook my head at the chaotic weirdness of the morning then made my way over to the bathroom to wash up. I then moved out of my room and went down the stairs.

"I'm leaving for work, Annabeth. Get take out for dinner. I'm going to be late again." My mom said on her way out.

"Alright, bye." I called after her before she shut the front door.

I let out a breath as I went over to my fridge and got myself a glass of milk.

It was just after I'd finished up the glass that the lock sounded on the door before there was the sound of a key turning and the door opening. I licked my lips clean of milk and continued to make the waffles mom said was in the freezer.

I knew mom had told Percy where we stashed spare keys.

My heart was beating quick again. I was so stupidly taken by him—it was crazy how much I'd fallen already.

I slid the waffles in the toaster then turned to see Percy closing the front door behind him before looking up over to where I was pouring myself another cup of milk. A smile full of bliss rose on his face, one that made me burn up everywhere and then he came over to where I was. He definitely looked better not freezing from cold.

"Good morning." He said.

"I see you had time to do your hair."

He combed his fingers through his perfectly tousled hair and smiled again, "Of course I did before coming to see you."

"Mmm. right." I had absolutely no idea how to act with him anymore.

He came over to where I was then leaned forward against the bar, "What are you thinking about?" The look on his face told me he truly was curious as to what I was thinking at the moment.

"How I'm supposed to act around you now." No harm in being honest.

"You mean after last night?" his emerald eyes sparkled with the kind of bliss that made everyone around him feel it radiate off him. He let out a calm breath, "I'm done pretending with you, Annabeth. But, there are things I still need to keep from you. Would you be okay with that? After everything—"

"Honestly-I'm not sure,"

The disappointment that settled in his eyes was visible. That wasn't the response he was hoping for. The first thing I learned from my mom though, was how keeping something secret was the same as lying. Will had to have something to do with Percy's secrets. Yeah, I hadn't forgotten how seriously tense things always were whenever I saw them interact, especially at that pool party months ago.

I stopped myself from wanting to figure it all out further. It was none of my business any longer.

"I understand," he said.

I turned and took out the waffles and set them on a plate. Then I offered him a waffle. He smiled taking it gladly.

I averted my eyes.

We obviously had an attraction to each other as evident from last night.

The truth may have been though that I couldn't take being with him and all his confusing emotions. Part of me wondered if I was simply staying away since it was easier.

Another part wondered if it was because I didn't fully trust him at all.

Because I didn't.

"I have to thank you before I forget." he said.

"Thank me for what?"

"Saving my life, of course." He gave me a smile.

"You're welcome." I stared into his eyes then averted my eyes to eat my breakfast.

"Annabeth."

I kept my eyes on the waffle in my hand.

"Annabeth. Look at me."

I looked up to meet his eyes, still not trusting myself to say anything.

"Forgive me." His eyes said a million words all at once, "After that one time I..." He let his self hate show through like a tidal wave, "I'll spend the rest of my days if I have to -to make it up to you."

"I haven't forgiven you." The pain was so raw in his eyes as I said it, "But.. I think if you're committing the rest of your days to make it up to me-"  
His eyes widened at that and he looked up at me with such amazement, it made a small smile draw up on my face.

"Then it'll be well worth it." I finished.


	24. Chapter 24

**24A**

The next day was a school day. And it was becoming really ridiculous from the start. To start out the day, I was assigned the seat next to Will in Locke's class. Luckily Hazel was sitting on my other side, but I was still stuck watching Will neck other girls before the class began. Well, he'd clearly moved on.

And he was starting to become the next Percy Jackson of the school with a girl on his arm everywhere he went. And Percy on the other hand kept staring over at me, making me burn up like a match inside my gut.

It's like they were slowly switching places or something. So weird.

With Will, it was like now that there was absolutely no chance that I was going to get back with him, he'd switched his act like a switch.

I looked over at Hazel and she smiled back. Hazel's lucky she doesn't have to deal with boy drama.

After school, Silena told me she'd meet me at her car. So after locking shut my locker door, I made my way down the hallway. I had a free sixth, so I usually went somewhere with Silena whenever she wanted to ditch her sixth period class. So, since it was class time, the halls were empty. But, I heard voices around the corner.

It was distinctly Percy's voice and Will's. I peeked around the corner. It was Percy and he had his forearm pressed hard against Will's chest, pushing Will against the lockers to the right. Percy's hand had a firm grip on the front of Will's shirt.

Will had a smirk on his face, "The inheritance changes everything now. If I'd known before, I would have never left her side. But she's already mine now. Her mother signed an agreement with Apollo yesterday. I don't have to worry any longer."

I pulled back, pressed against the back wall—listening carefully and staying as quietly still as possible.

"You're lying." Percy gritted between his teeth.

"No, I'm not. Now, if you'll let me go, I won't tell father you did something very naughty to hurt our little heiress."

Percy pulled then slammed him back against the lockers, "You forced me to do that you son of a bitch."

"Oh, I didn't force you to, did I?."

"Her life was on the line."

"And now it's not, isn't Apollo generous?"

"It's a trade deal. You're trading a weapon for a person." Percy seethed. I'd never heard him so angry.

"It'd make a great story wouldn't it? Mom trades daughter for the salvation of the whole world. I think it's rather touching."

"Tell Apollo that if he so much as touches her, he'll very much regret it for the rest of his life. And the threat reaches you as well." Percy's voice was low and guttural-the threat was very much real-anybody could tell from the tone of his voice.

I turned and left away in the other direction. There was a very small scared part of myself that knew the girl they were talking about was me. I got to Silena's car and practically flung myself in shotgun. Silena woke up from her nap with a start as I shut the door, "Hey, is everything okay?"

My heart was madly beating, "Yeah. fine"

Silena gave me a look of concern, "You don't look fine."

I turned my eyes to Silena, "Can you take me home, Sil?"

"Of course." She started the car then pulled the gear, shooting worried glances my way every so often. I couldn't get my mind around anything that I had just heard. Soon, Sil pulled up in my driveway.

"You want me to go in with you?" Silena asked. I looked gratefully towards her. She always asked when I needed my space.

"Not now, text me later?"

She nodded then gave me a reassuring smile as I shut the door and made my way to my front door. I punched in the code and unlocked the door. The sound of Sil's car leaving sounded behind me as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I slumped against it, letting my backpack fall to the floor.

Nothing about what they said made any sense to me. But it gave me a sudden sunken feeling. Save everything else that made absolutely no sense to me, Percy was somehow being forced by Will to hurt me. I already knew Percy had been pretending, but I could never have thought that my ex boyfriend was the cause of it.

What the hell was going on?

I got up from the floor after I'd settled at least a bit more then grabbed the car keys off the dash then slipped only my cellphone and wallet into my back jean pocket before going out the house again. I sped out of the driveway in my car and drove down the street. My fingers gripped harder around the wheel.

Was Percy protecting me from Will?

My breathing got caught in my chest. If that was true, I don't know what I'd do.

But why?

Well, wasn't that the question of the century.

I parked hastily by the curb then got out of my car, swinging my car door shut. I went up the steps to the house and knocked on the door.

"Be right there." A voice called from inside.

My breathing was haggard and it took the seconds that it took for Thalia to get to the door for me to calm myself.

"Annabeth." My sister in law's bright blue eyes widened seeing me. A smile spread across her face, but then she probably saw my panicked self because the smile vanished and she let me in, shutting the door behind me.

Her hands held both my shoulders, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Is Percy here yet?"

"Um, no. I think he's still at school." Thalia didn't let go her grip of me, "Hey, Annabeth, what's this about?"

"I just need to talk to Percy." I let out a breath, then looked around the living room. It was very messy, which was very unlike the times I came to Thalia's before, "What happened _here_? Luke hates messy."

And there it was, the subtle tense up at my mention of my brother's name. I looked over at Thalia with a suspicious look, "Thalia?"

She led me over a pile of laundry to sit on the couch. Once I was sitting next to her, waiting, she took a breath, "Me and Luke are separated at the moment."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"But you two were like glue."

"I'll give it to you straight and clean, Annabeth. Your brother was keeping things from me and I couldn't handle that."

At twenty four years, Thalia was definitely an older sister to me. Thalia always kept it honest with me like a good friend should, which I always appreciated. But her honesty right now wasn't making sense.

"My brother— keeping secrets? What secrets? He's the most honest guy I know."

Thalia touched my arm to calm me down, "Annabeth, there's a lot you don't know."

I tilted my head slightly, then brought my arm away from her touch, "You know something don't you"

"Annabeth—"

"I just want people to be honest with me and stop keeping secrets. My mom, Will, Percy and now you? You of all people— I thought you'd always give me the truth."

She took a hold of my shoulder again, "And I will, okay? Just calm down, Annabeth. No one will hurt you while me and Percy are here."

"Who would want to hurt me?"

Thalia paused for a second then looked down, then her blue eyes looked back up to me. She took another breath before speaking, "First you should know there's a powerhouse around here. They are known as the Apollos. Their leader runs them all and he's a very _very_ dangerous man. He's the crime lord known as Apollo himself."

I let out a shallow, incredulous breath, "A crime lord?"

"He's been after Percy and Luke ever since we left."

"Why? What did they do to him?"

"They left."

"So, it's- like a gang."

"It's bigger than a gang, Annabeth. Much bigger."

"And Percy and my brother were a part of it? How did I never know?"

I didn't need Thalia to figure out my ex boyfriend was a part of the Apollos too. Hell, who knew what other people were hiding.

Thalia place a hand on my shoulder, "We kept it from you, to protect you—you have to understand our need to keep you safe."

"Now, why is it so important to keep _me_ safe?"

Thalia was quiet, "That's not for me to say."

"My mom's a part of this too, isn't she."

She let out a breath, "Yes. She's the one who convinced us to keep it a secret from you. Percy agreed with her the most. He didn't want to see you hurt ever."

"And when did you decide this."

"A few years ago after Percy and your brother left the Apollos."

My eyes widened and Thalia squeezed my shoulder, "Yeah, we knew who you were a while before Luke and I ever got married and you met Percy."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Annabeth, I didn't have a say in it. You have to understand."

I looked down at my hands, trying to soak in everything Thalia had just said to me.

The front door opened and that's when I realized it was raining. It wasn't Luke, it was Percy—hair wet and clothes slightly damp, looking sexy as hell. His eyes looked on wide at me sitting there next to Thalia.

"Annabeth" He said under his breath. He dropped his backpack on the floor and came over. But, I stood up and passed him.

"Thanks for the talk, Thalia." I said as I opened the front door a bit wider.

"Yeah, of course."

I felt Percy's eyes trained on me as I stepped out into the rain.


	25. Chapter 25

**25P**

She knew.

I frantically looked over at Thalia as Annabeth left.

"I only told her about Apollo and how you and Luke were involved."

That was enough.

I practically ran out the front door after her. No f*king way I was letting her go again.

She was getting into the drivers seat. I sprinted down the driveway, rain beating against my face and swung open the passenger door before getting swiftly into her car.

Her silver eyes turned to me, wide and striking. There was that crease between her forehead which appeared whenever she was frustrated. She was about to say something, but I made her freeze by reaching over with my right hand and holding the side of her neck and cheek.

Her left hand gripped harder on the steering wheel. Taylor Swift's wildest dreams was playing on the radio and was wildly appropriate as I mustered up the courage to say what I've been meaning to say to her for forever.

I leaned closer until I could feel her cool, sweet breathes caressing my nose, "Just know, away from everything you've heard or feel about me,

—that I love you."

"What?" she said hushed under her breath. I could see her unreadable eyes stare straight into mine, her chest rising and falling to the pulse that was radiating through me.

"I love you." My thumb brushed every so lightly across her lips, "I've loved you before you even knew me.-believe it or not."

She stayed incredibly still, never dropping the stare,

"Say something."

"You lied to me."

"An-"

"You hurt me and made me think you were- the worst scum of the earth."

I leaned in closer, making her stop, "Please, just believe me this one last time."

My lips brushed hers, making her breath hitch. The sound of rain pouring down around us became a faint pattering to the sound of her breathing. I focused on nothing but her as I pressed my lips a bit more firmly against hers.

She pulled away just enough so that we were brushing lips again. I moved my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer.

This time, she didn't pull away.

It was a slow, lovely dance of our lips against each other. My hand was shaking. It took everything to resist kissing her harder. Her lips were a drug and were a perfect match for mine. They were incredibly soft and the velvety sweet taste of her mouth could keep me on a high forever.

Her hand left the wheel and came up around my neck and she was now kissing me harder, holding herself above me— hands caressing my head and shoulders in a heavenly embrace that made my heart beat even faster.

God, she kissed like a devil. Other girls could never dream to have her kissing skills. The first time we kissed, it nearly killed me. But just the fact she was kissing me back made me full of unbridled relief.

I tugged on her waist and then to her thigh. She got the message and moved over to my lap in the passenger side. Her fingers were deliciously buried in my hair and she was straddling me, giving me a strange sense of deja vu.

We were a mesh of caresses and lips.

And I was never letting go of her ever.

* * *

The next day was a school day, unfortunately. But, this time, I was thoroughly going to enjoy it.

The second I got out of my car, I searched the lot and saw her car immediately. I smiled inwardly and went over to it. Silena wasn't there. I saw her sitting in her driver's seat, looking at her phone.

I was about to go to her, when Will stepped in my way, blocking my vision to her.

He smirked over at me, then walked right up to me, "You should stay away from her. She's engaged to _me_. Not you."

"You're going to have to fight me to get me away from her, Will. And we all know how our last fight ended up."

Will's face contorted in a gruesome sneer, "You're really asking for it, aren't you, Percy." He shoved me a bit, "You stay away or I can ask my father to permanently take her away from you."

I narrowed my eyes at him with as much hate I could muster as he simply smiled that pussy bitch smile of his then walked away.

I'd be lying if I said his threat didn't get to me. Then I reminded myself, he'd never hurt her now that there was that ridiculous deal between Apollo and Athena. I needed to use all the time I had.

I glanced over to where her car was parked. She was already being occupied by Silena and her other friends.

Screw the world to hell.


	26. Chapter 26

**26A**

It was sixth period and I still hadn't even seen Percy for more than a second without getting my attention distracted by something else— whether that be the teachers yelling or Silena's gossiping.

The moments I did see him from across the room or hall, his eyes would pierce through me and make me burn up—or remember the hot burning feel of his heaven blessed lips.

Where Percy was concerned, it was purely me following my feelings. In the seat of my car two times before, I knew whenever his lips met mine, I didn't give a shit about how reckless I was being simply giving myself to him.

God, it was crazy how I could go from hating him to lusting for him in less than a few weeks or days it felt like.

I was more fickle than he was.

But, boy did I want to be alone with him again. Everything about the crime lord and gang stories I buried in the back of my head— my mom was going to be doing a lot of explaining later and so was Luke. But for now. I really _really_ missed a certain guy's lips.

I should be mad at Percy too, but. Who knew why I was feeling the complete opposite.

Mind over matter, Annabeth. Mind over matter.

At lunch, Silena told me of how she wasn't going to be able to ditch her sixth, since there was going to be a test.

"It's fine. Chill, Sil."

She laughed at my rhyme, "You're such a dork." she said, biting into her apple.

I didn't explain about my whole panic ordeal to her, and Silena, being the best friend she was, didn't push. She knew I'd open up to her when I was ready. Though, I didn't know if I ever would.

"You going to talk to me about this new guy or not." I gave her an all knowing smirk.

She lightly tapped my shoulder, "Oh, stop. It's not like that with me and Charlie."

"It will be though. I can guarantee seeing as you met him in what was it— a hardware store? How romantic." I said in a gushy voice.

She laughed, "He was really hot though, gave me his phone number immediately."

"How old is he?"

"Looked about twenty."

"You going back?"

"Of course, after Zac, I really need someone."

I drank my red bull, "And you deserve it, Silena."

"You deserve a guy too. A really _nice_ one. Not bad, and if you can sense the tone of my voice I would be most grateful."

I knew what she was talking about, her eyes even went over to where the _bad_ one was sitting. The bad one. How silly, since no one was really _good_ —star example being the ex who was sitting on the other side with yet another girl on arm.

"Sil, no, it's not like that."

"I think I have eyes to know how you two look at each other and connect the dots." She gave me a quirk of the brow, "And though it's super hot you have eyes for you're brother in law. Said brother in law is very _very_ bad. And I'm worried for you."

"I know. I know that more than anyone."

Silena pursed her lips, "So do I. And I also know first hand how alluring your brother in law can be."

I buried my fingers into my hair, combing them through in a sigh, "Ugh, God, what is wrong with me?"

I heard her chuckle beside me, "You've got Jackson germs that's what it is. Every girl who he's laid eyes on had it. I was wondering when your hormones would catch up."

There was a great certainty in me that Jackson germs was nigh on the low side of what I was feeling for him. It felt so sudden. Had I never noticed it even building up to this point.

"Help me."

"Of course. Okay, How to Stay Away From a Guy 101," Silena smiled, then lifted one finger and I immediately regretted asking her. She lectured to me a whole list of things I could do and it all ended with simply wearing a chastity belt, which I almost spit out my drink since it made me laugh so hard.

"Don't laugh, it's your last and final option if the others don't work no matter how wild it may seem."

I calmed myself down then shook my head, "Thanks, Sil."

She smiled back then the bell rang for the end of lunch.

It was sixth period and I would have to fill up my spare time in the library or something. Sil kissed me on the cheek goodbye before leaving the cafeteria.

I then finished up my energy drink and threw it in the recycling before making my way over, biding my time as the other students rushed over to their next class. I was about to turn onto the hallway where the library was when suddenly a hand grabbed my forearm and pulled me into what seemed to be the janitor's closet.

A hand covered my mouth in case I let out a noise. In the dark of the room, I still would notice Percy anywhere. It was the scent of him and the warmth of his presence that always effectively burned me up. I was breaking all of Silena's rules being in this closed dark space with him and yet my heart was beating excitedly at the speed of lightning.

His body pressed me against the wall.

"Janitor takes a break after lunch." He whispered, his breath fanning lightly over my nose. I could tell he was breathless as well.

"Don't you have class?"

"You really think that's important to me right now?"

I smiled a bit as his lips lightly brushed mine, like he always did before completely assaulting my mouth. Endorphins coursed through me as his tongue licked at the entrance of my mouth, asking for permission to dominate. I did and boy did he dominate.

His hands came around and slipped into the back pockets of my jeans, I couldn't help but let out a moan at the feel of his hands. I didn't know how we got so hot and heavy so quickly, but I didn't even have time to think as he crashed kiss after kiss against mine.

I let my hand wander up the front of his shirt, feeling up every smooth, toned groove of his abdomen and torso. His breathing became shaky and unsteady as my hand continued it's journey up to splay across the planes of his well defined chest. He practically ripped off his shirt before pressing himself against me again, gaining another moan from me.

He slipped his hands from my back pockets then ran his hands to the underside of my thighs. He brought me up to his waist then flipped around so that he was leaning against the wall—our lips never separating.

I pulled away first, trying to catch my breath. But Percy leaned his head closer to close the distance as if he couldn't bear to be separated from me long. I let out a soft laugh, before pressing a hand against his chest keeping him at bay, "Jesus, Percy, let me take a breath."

He smiled then placed kisses against my chin, then along my jaw. He brushed away my hair from my neck, making space for his kisses. My legs were still locked around his hips. He didn't seem to mind holding me up with one steady arm—God, how strong was he, anyway?

I let my hand run from his shoulder to his bicep and forearm. His toned arms were deceivingly powerful. I could feel the muscles cording underneath.

I then felt his teeth lightly bite the skin of my neck and the shock made me gasp slightly.

He seemed to not like the fact that I was still clothed since his fingers came around to the flannel I was wearing over a tank top. Pulling it off me so that it fell to the floor, his lips teased the skin along my collarbone and shoulder then further south. I brought his face up and met his lips with mine again and he gladly obliged.

I could have stayed glued to him forever if it had not been for the bell that rang for the end of class. I couldn't believe we'd been making out for almost an hour already.

He set me down, lips still kissing me gently, before he pressed one long last kiss on my lips and pulled away. His hands caressed either side of my face, "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

He gave me a long stare, green eyes still radiant in the dark, "And yet you still let me kiss you in a janitor's closet?"

"I shouldn't have, but I don't think I'm regretting it."

He let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry." He kissed me again then raised a hand to brush the hair ever so gently away from my face—so completely different from the passion that had raged a few moments before, "Don't be mad. I can't bear you being mad at me."

His mouth came over the love bite he'd branded on me, tongue licking over it like a puppy would to a wound.

We were definitely going to be tardy.

"You're really not being fair."

He pulled away then, giving me an apologetic look in his eyes, "I know, but you should hear everything from your mother before I tell you anything though."

"I was planning to."

He nodded. Then his thumbs brushed against the bare sliver of skin peeking from my ridded up shirt.

"Do you have to go to bio today?"

I let out a breath then brought my arms around his neck to pull him closer,

"No, I don't."


End file.
